


Remembering Me

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Remembering Me, War
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-14 13:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17509253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 她永远不会知道我曾经用过多长时间来想她，那无关情感或者欲望，只是一个濒死者想在空落的心里盛些什么。存旧文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 凤凰社时间线，第一人称，（伪）一见钟情向。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

一英尺三英寸高，表面上百条蛇身沿瓶体螺旋盘踞，在瓶口汇集成一个张着大嘴的蛇头，蛇头眼部镶嵌的绿宝石在厚重的尘土下泛着幽微的光泽。

整块水晶雕琢而成的从没拿来装过花的花瓶，十六世纪妖精巨匠卡拉瓦的得意之作，由欧洲大陆的某个权贵所赠。

莱姆斯走进来时我正窝在满是虫眼的沙发里摆弄祖父最引以为傲的生日贺礼，我记得上边蛇身的条数似乎意义非凡，但具体的数字想不起来。所以我先把瓶身的泥灰团成一团扔进上边的蛇嘴里，再从瓶底数起，每数一条就用魔杖在上面刻一个叉，这样就不会数重了。

“欢迎来到凤凰社的临时总部。我知道这里看上去不太……干净，但这是个可以保证安全的地方。我们正在清理，过一阵应该就好多了。”

听起来莱姆斯还带来了新人，没听见那老巫婆尖叫，看样子这次不是个冒失鬼。

“这里原本是黑巫师的住宅吗？”

沉静的女中音，学着莱姆斯的样把音量放得很低，尽管她大概还不知道缘由。很谨慎嘛，眼力也不错。

然后他们发现了我，脚步声——或者我该说是踩着地毯上虫尸的咯吱声——停顿了一下，接着是莱姆斯标志性的略带无奈的声音：“西里斯。”

“嘿，月亮脸。又来新人了吗？”我专注于手上的事，没有抬头。

“杰西卡·爱德华兹。杰斯，这是西里斯·布莱克。”莱姆斯介绍道。

“你好。”她说。

声音还是很平静，但我几乎能感觉到那双眼睛在灼灼地打量着我。是啊，我很有名，我知道。

“你好，杰斯。欢迎来到最高贵最纯净的布莱克家族的宅邸。”这个叉划得很直，而且划透了整个瓶身，我满意地抬头。“我相信你一定会……”

砰。

我手里的瓶子爆炸了，杰西卡捂住被一块碎片击中的额头，身体下意识地收缩。但她没有惊叫或者弯下腰去，而是迅速地拔出了魔杖。

“西里斯！”莱姆斯上前一步挡在她身前，震惊地看着我。

“对不起。”我咕哝着，低头绕过他俩，冲上摇摇欲坠的台阶——其间还被那个该死的伞架绊得几乎亲上了地毯，奔过漆黑霉蚀的走廊，把房门在身后摔脱了铆。

天旋地转，结着蛛网的房间晃动得像麻瓜的滚筒洗衣机。我蜷缩在自己腾起的尘雾中使劲晃着脑袋，极力赶走那些模糊泛黄的幻象。

“叛徒！败类和渣滓！玷污我祖上的家宅！”

老巫婆的画像又开始尖叫，她是我见过最不安宁的死人。那声音穿透楼板刺进我的耳朵，我的头开始痛起来。太感谢了，母亲。

直到从玻璃垢结的缝隙透入的阳光变成了暖黄色，我才再次站起身来，打开歪斜着的破木门走出去。老房子里的腐烂气息仍然厚重刺鼻，走到门厅时混上了清洁剂的味道，莫莉的声音从厨房传来。

“……我从来没有想过任何一间有家养小精灵的房子能脏成这样……”

她是在说克利切，它这会儿大概又在窝里亲吻我母亲的相片呢。呵，不知道为什么，我对那个小疯子这些年里对老房子良好的照顾一点也不意外。

“……再来点儿奶油蘑菇汤，杰斯？”

“谢谢，韦斯莱夫人。”

她的声音。我深吸一口气，走进餐厅。

那张脸。

【“莉莉和詹姆！西里斯！你怎么能！”

巨响。】

“啊，西里斯。”莫莉的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来。

“你好，莫莉。”我使劲眨眨眼，“莱姆斯呢？”

她回头看着我，黑瞳既不恐惧也不诧异，好像只是在做好准备让自己不要因为我突然发疯而跳起来。

【尖叫。呻吟。混乱。一片血红。朦胧的视野里刚才还是路面的地方成了一个巨大的裂口，汩汩地冒着天知道什么玩意儿，像是一只正嘲笑我的扭歪的嘴。】

“他去买些必需品去了。你知道，这里太久没人住了。”莫莉的声音里带上了疑惑，“你还好吗，西里斯？你看起来有点儿愣。”

“我很好，事实上。一点都不愣。”我说。

【身上沾满麻瓜的血肉，那气味像这件事显而易见的结果一样剧烈地刺激着我的神经。佩着傲罗徽章、本来即将成为我同伴的人出现了，他们的魔杖指着我。于是我大笑，笑声在整个世界回荡，我自己听来都有些疯狂。】

“西里斯！你看起来真的有些……”

近在咫尺的声音让我低下头来看向不知什么时候已经走到我面前的莫莉，同时意识到自己刚才肯定一直盯着杰西卡。莫莉的神色担忧中透着怀疑，我知道她一直不确信我的神智正常。我理解，毕竟不到两周前我对她来说还是个疯狂的杀人犯，而且在神智这点上老实说我也不怎么确信。

“我没事，莫莉。我没事。”我愈加清晰地对莫莉说，然后绕过她。

杰西卡仍然看着我。真是个奇迹，她看起来和那时一模一样。深金色的卷发扎成马尾，尖下巴，长眉毛，眼睛似乎占据了上半脸的大部分比例；鼻梁长、高而直，嘴巴有点宽，表情沉着神秘有些冷漠感。她的左眉上方有一道伤痕，形状像飞溅的血迹，连位置都没变。

“杰斯，你……”我听见自己磕磕绊绊的声音，“你长得很像吉普赛人。”

太精彩了，西里斯·布莱克。完美地诠释了“唐突无礼”。

“我母亲就是。”她回答。

我走向她，坐在她身前的座位上，感觉自己就像个傻乎乎的毛头小子。杰西卡没有退缩，探究地看着我，尽管我第一次——至少是在相对正常的情况下的第一次——见面就在她额头上留了个记号。

“我很抱歉，你知道……对于你的伤。”

“没事。”她摇摇头，“有什么事吗，布莱克先生？”

“没有，没什么。”我的后半句话声音低到只好说给自己下巴上的胡茬听，“你可以叫我西里斯。”

她转头继续吃自己的东西，莫莉狐疑地看了我一会，去为她拿来更多汤和面包卷。杰西卡的手快得几乎可以留下残影，我以为她用这种速度把食物送进嘴里是因为我一直盯着看，但以后的日子里我会知道她的确非常精通如何在最短的时间内喂饱自己。

推开盘子时，杰西卡已经干掉了将近两磅的面包和大半锅汤。她站起来帮着莱姆斯卸下那几乎能把他淹没的大堆杂货，而我发现她的身高不会超过五英尺三英寸。作为一个身材如此娇小的人，她的胃容量真是相当可观。

真高兴现在有了些事情做，我忙前忙后，卖力地把那些东西往满是虫卵和老鼠屎的柜子里塞，设法命令自己不去看她。

但很快我就没法接着保持这种状态了，一是因为没什么东西可搬了，二是因为——

“那么，我走了。”她说。

“你不留在这里吃晚饭吗？”我脱口而出，也不知道自己更愿意她的答案是哪一个。

“你觉得我刚才吃的是下午茶？”她颇觉好笑似的。

我张口结舌，诅咒着自己关键时刻就派不上用场的嘴。

“杰斯晚上还有一场采访，所以要早些走。”莱姆斯解释道，现在他的眼神传达出的意思几乎和莫莉一模一样：哥们，你今天出了什么毛病？

“再见，莫莉，莱姆斯，西里斯。”她说，轻捷无声地走向门口，背影干脆利落，毫无留恋。

至少她还叫了你的名字，我对自己说。


	2. Chapter 2

杰西卡离开后没多久又来了三个人：通常被叫做疯眼汉的阿拉斯托·穆迪，金斯莱·沙克尔和罗伯特·霍利特，都是老资格的傲罗。严格来说穆迪已经退休了，任谁看到他的模样都不会说他为打击黑魔法所付出的还不够；金斯莱是个黑皮肤的大个子，一看即知是沉稳可靠的类型，他也已经不算年轻，工作方向已经偏向策划和指导新晋成员；同样是高个儿的鲍勃是三人中资历最浅的，当了10年正式傲罗，现在还战斗在第一线。

看到他们的时候我的感觉总是有些古怪，尤其是鲍勃。他当初比我晚两年报名进入实习傲罗队伍，就像个对于这世界如何在我不在场的时候运转了十几年的活提示。

这会儿克利切蹭够了鼻涕又开始了他十多年来的第一份全日制工作：咒骂来到这屋子里的每个来客。

“阴沟和犯罪的气味，狼人、骗子和小偷。少爷成了杀人犯，带着他恶心的同伙住进我女主人的房子里。哦，可怜的老克利切……”

“滚出去，克利切！” 

其实总的来说情况还好，我只需要每个小时把他从我视线中轰出去两次。只要他还没有想到得机会就把那老巫婆画像前边的布帘拉开这一招，我还是有把握克制住不拧断他的脖子的。

感谢家养小精灵的服从传统，克利切立即嘀咕着走了出去，虽然没几分钟我又听见他在门外自以为隐蔽地走来走去。这让我开始觉得听邓不利多的话没有立即赶走克利切是个错误，再让他听几天，只怕就算我们想赶走他也不能了。

职业使然，傲罗通常不喜欢废话。一下到位于地下的餐厅，三人便在桌上展开了一张地图，用魔杖敲击了几下把伦敦东区某个部分放大，那是他们筹划了数日的行动区域，已经密密麻麻地做满了标记。鲍勃是主要负责人，他在地图上划拉着，老练扼要地说明行动计划——交易地点、出击角度、埋伏位置。对于见识少些的人而言，很容易把注意力放在他的右手而不是那只手正比划的地图上。

比起一边同样全神贯注的疯眼汉，鲍勃和他旁边的金斯莱都可算得幸运儿。活着做了10余年傲罗并且没有缺胳膊少腿，这关系到的不仅是实力，更重要的是运气——在这点上鲍勃要逊色一些，他的右手少了两根手指，是在两个月前的一次行动中丢的。

“……我们会在下周三晚上或周四凌晨对伦敦东区的那个团伙动手。根据情报，他们从巴黎入手了大批A级甚至更高级别的违禁品，想以此讨好神秘人。初步计划是在他们进行交易的时候出击，即使不能把双方都抓获，至少不能让那些东西落进神秘人手里。”

我没有错过鲍勃提到情报时金斯莱和穆迪交换的那个古怪眼色。

“你们在那个团伙里有线人？”我问。

“不完全是。事实上，杰斯今晚就是去为这次行动做准备。”莱姆斯代为解释道。

“我以为她是个记者。”我说。

“她的确是，只不过和通常概念中的记者不太一样罢了。”鲍勃说。

然后我知道，杰斯是所谓的暗访记者，长期混迹于巫师社会最破落荒僻的角落。她在凤凰社中所起的作用和蒙顿格斯·弗莱奇多少有些类似，只不过认识的人层次要高些。

她挂靠在预言家日报下，但除了她的顶头上司之外没有人知道那些引起轰动的稿件是她所写。很多时候她也确实不怎么写，把关键的信息和照片通过种种稀奇古怪的方式——比如夹在对角巷旁边某家麻瓜商店给的找零里——送到特定人手中，然后由那些名记们自由发挥。如果她觉得手头资料指向的东西光凭一篇报道搞定不了，就会找到傲罗们安排的线人或者直接找到她信任的傲罗。

没人知道她怎么分辨哪些人值得信任，反正就她到现在还没死这点来看，她的判断没出过错。

鲍勃盯上那个黑巫师团伙有一阵了，但是显然那帮家伙也有自己的情报源，每次都能抢先一步连人带东西撤个干净。因此他策划了这次不经文书工作的先斩后奏，意味着隐蔽、有限的人手和没后援。不过他似乎已经很习惯这样的状况了。

又敲定了几个细节，一大锅炖菜不紧不慢地从我们头顶飞过，悬在地图上方。鲍勃便收了地图，让锅子稳稳地落在桌子中央。莫莉又让一大盘鸡肉和一堆碗碟飞进了餐厅，大声招呼我们吃饭。她刚才一直在叮当作响的厨房里忙碌，既是为了我们的晚餐也有避开的意思。凤凰社里负责不同工作的人除了必要的部分外并不共享情报，这是一种集体的自觉，为了在我们中有人被活捉的时候将损失降到最低。

莱姆斯也是这次行动的参与者之一，至于我？只要有人在讨论工作，我基本上都会在旁边听着。他们不会赶我走，大概是因为知道我被邓不利多直接下了禁令不得离开这里、要泄密也无从泄起吧。有时他们会征求我的意见，比如出现逃犯的时候——我在躲避傲罗追捕方面颇有心得。

晚饭时又来了几个人，这所房子变得有点像个人住的地方。食物很棒，莫莉的厨艺是几个让我能坚持留在这里的理由之一。她本人则是我见过最热情、快乐的女人，大概可以作为所有人心目中“母亲”形象的范本。

“……这几天一直是亚瑟在照顾他们，把他可累坏了。今晚我再收拾出几个房间，这个周末就能让乔治、弗雷德、珀西和金妮搬过来。到时候这里可能会变得很吵闹，如果你不介意的话，西里斯……”

“怎么会呢，莫莉。”我朝她咧嘴笑着，这老房子最需要的就是更多吵闹，何况我很怀疑能比我和我母亲都还在的时候更吵。

莫莉朝我露出疑虑重重的笑容，她一直在推迟这一时刻，对她来说让孩子搬进凤凰社总部就相当于在他们身上画了个靶子。如果你的孩子是格兰芬多，那么世道不太平的时候这种担忧的产生就成了必然。比如说吧，从我这届开始再往前推上五六届的格兰芬多毕业时没赶上好年代，情况好的也是半数非死即残，当了傲罗的基本上都没什么好结果。

而莫莉，她得担7倍的心。

晚饭后又聊了几句有关“警卫任务”的事，客人们陆续起身道别，看得出来他们对离开这所房子都有些迫不及待。杯盘碗碟都收拾干净之后莫莉也消失在了壁炉中，这里便只剩了我和莱姆斯。

当然，还有克利切。不过忘了他吧，我无意让自己对住在曾经的“家”里这件事更不舒服了。

“想离开就离开吧，月亮脸。我猜我的年纪已经足够大到能照顾好自己了。”我对莱姆斯说。

“我的房东最近对我不太满意。如果你一定要赶我走的话，我就只能睡山洞了。”

我耸耸肩，随他去了。

谁都知道他是为了不让我一个人待在这儿才住下来的，哪怕是带刺的灌木丛也比这里强得多——说实话，我现在可想死过去两年的逃犯生涯里睡过的那些灌木丛了。在生活对他做了这一切之后，莱姆斯还是那个老好人。

“晚安，大脚板。”莱姆斯说着，朝楼上的卧室走去。

我则走到客厅中央环顾着四周：厚重华贵的窗帘长满虫眼，地毯磨光绽线，墙边家谱上黯淡的金色纹路蛛网般蔓延，巨怪腿做的伞架时时准备着绊倒每个打算上楼的人，墙上饰板黏着的小精灵头颅上的大鼻子低低垂下，茶几上的厚书记载着所谓高贵纯血统家族的骄傲。头顶歪斜的枝形吊灯半死不活地散发着青白的光线，把这一切照得更加诡谲阴森。

那些我曾看了16年的东西没有半点变化，只是当时他们光亮簇新，现在则蒙尘、腐烂、裂隙遍布，像我一样。

家。温暖的家。

“晚安。”我对自己说。


	3. Chapter 3

事实证明我错了，韦斯莱家的孩子们一到，老房子里立即像是塞进了一大群我母亲和15岁的我。

韦斯莱们的红头发鲜亮得与这地方格格不入，而且我想我大概是不会弄明白莫莉是如何让他们在一所小得多的房子里度过那么多年的了。如果没人时时盯着，光是那对难以分清的双胞胎乔治和弗雷德就能在两小时内把这里拆个零碎——虽说要我说这是对它最好的结果；小姑娘金妮也很快证明了自己漂亮的棕色眼睛下闪烁的不止是无辜，她和自己小哥哥罗恩的搭档有时甚至能从双胞胎手里扳回一局。

韦斯莱家的长子比尔有着即使留着长发带着尖牙耳环也能让自己显得成熟稳重的特殊气质，如果没有目击他借着布置桌子若无其事地走过去挡住即将落座的蒙顿格斯的视线，我或许真会这么相信。双胞胎似乎觉得把鼻烟盒从我父亲的柜子里移到某张椅子的坐垫下是个绝妙的主意，我得承认顿格被咬住的时候反应确实不错，美中不足的是他们似乎没料到它每隔一会儿会冒一点烟——但显然这个问题被他们贴心的大哥完美地解决了。

不过总的来说，他们几个的技巧性和艺术性还完全不够，至少没有哪个陷阱不是只要我小心点儿提防就不会中招的——话又说回来了，他们肯定也没有我了解这片“战场”。自能够到桌子起，我就往茶壶里灌入胡椒粉，好让母亲在滔滔不绝的血统荣耀大演讲中呛了口。这老房子里的每一寸地方都被我用任何人类能想到的方法搞过破坏，就算是詹姆也不会比我做得更好。

莫莉的迁居计划有四分之一没有实现，因为珀西在他们搬来前一天离开了家——这是委婉的说法。在关键问题上珀西更支持官方部门的做法，于是现在的状况就是只要一提到他们的三儿子，闹闹嚷嚷的红头发们就会齐齐陷入沉默，莫莉开始抹眼泪，她好脾气的丈夫亚瑟则会将手里的东西全摔在地上，然后低声道着歉自己收拾好。失去一个孩子对这家人的打击显而易见，不管他们怎样努力地试图掩饰。

在双胞胎口中，珀西是个做事吹毛求疵、野心勃勃而且没有半点幽默感的家伙。孩子们提起他时一脸鄙夷，我却觉得他可能会成为韦斯莱家最受我母亲和克利切欢迎的人，因为他听上去和我那令人骄傲的弟弟雷古勒斯一模一样。说来他在某些方面和我也有些相似，比如作为家族中的异类。

大概是在红头发们到达后没几天，赫敏·格兰杰和我的朋友一起到了。罗恩和哈利最好的朋友，像她的名字一样聪明，不论在课业还是其他方面都救过两个男孩儿许多次。很快她就被接二连三的恶作剧弄得不胜其烦并培养出了教训人的习惯，不过除了有这点儿过分严肃外，她是个挺讨人喜欢的女孩，克鲁克山对她就评价颇高。

克鲁克山是赫敏喜爱的宠物，也是我的一个朋友。作为人类时我很难描述自己在阿尼玛格斯形态下与他的沟通模式，但毫无疑问只要取得了他的信任，这聪明多疑的伙计就会成为最好的伙伴。在我最走投无路的时候他帮我的忙比任何人都多。

我的另一个朋友住在阁楼上，一年多来他陪伴我的时间比任何人都长，不久前我搬进来时他也一块住了进来。一个杀人在逃，一个伤人在逃，我和巴克比克就像一对儿难兄难弟。不论是否情愿，现在他仍旧是我在从黎明到傍晚这一时间段的主要陪伴者。

不算莱姆斯的话，一只罗圈腿的大黄猫和一只凶神恶煞的鹰头马身有翼兽就是我目前仅有的朋友了。不知道是不是每个落到我这地步的人都会认为，信任你的动物——即使是怪兽——是比那些哪怕表面上对你掏心掏肺的人类忠诚得多的伙伴。

好吧。再加上窗帘里的狐媚子柜子里的博格特天花板和碗橱里的蜘蛛地毯里的跳蚤地下室里的老鼠等等，这些，嗯，生物，加上若干来来去去的凤凰社成员以及我们的头儿阿不思·邓不利多以及一条鼻涕精——我目前生活圈子。

不开会的时候，我就搞大扫除；不搞大扫除的时候，我就喂巴克比克；不喂巴克比克的时候，我就睡觉。有时候我也发呆，多数是对着壁炉，盯着跳动的火焰；闭上眼的时候我会把火烧得很旺，调整一下火焰的色调，浅色、温暖、明亮——感觉很像阳光。

我不能经常这么做，因为这儿的壁炉总是很繁忙。我可不希望，比如说，某天我闭着眼睛坐在前面的时候鼻涕精带着他的一整包鼻涕一头撞在我脑门上。那么九月份前除了黑魔法防御术以外邓不利多又要为另一个科目缺了教师伤脑筋了，谁都不想看到这个，对吧？

有了一群孩子——极不情愿的——帮忙，大扫除的进度加快了许多。帮手多了，莫莉又不好意思支使我做这做那，于是每天听完她对这天要搞的范围和进度的说明之后，我就到巴克比克的屋子里去坐一整天，工作收尾再下来。反正存放重要物资的地下室早就被各种咒语防护得固若金汤，上边的房子随他们怎么造。

每天从那个阴暗恶臭的小阁楼出来时我都能看到老房子的新变化，但就算是状态最好的时候，这地方离能住人也有很大的距离。看看那些恶心的饰物和到处刻着家族纹饰的器皿就知道，会把这里当家的都是群什么怪物。

傲慢的怪物，自大的怪物，冷酷的怪物，偏执的怪物。

地毯上的虫尸已经清理干净，踩上去几近无声。我慢悠悠地晃下台阶，客厅里的场景让我一愣：双胞胎中的一个扶着另一个——我更倾向于是乔治扶着弗雷德，被扶的那个脸色苍白，鼻血流得一塌糊涂，已经快要在地上形成血泊了。

“怎么了？”我赶上前去，把弗雷德弄到沙发上。

“弗雷德，呃，刚打开一个柜子，就变成这样了。”

我没去管乔治胡乱指着周围的手，先快速地给弗雷德检查了一下，没有伤痕或者咒语的痕迹，似乎更像是中毒反应。几个止血的咒语都被证明无效，即便弗雷德仰着头血还是很快滴满了他的衣领，但他还是含糊地咕哝着“不要告诉我妈妈”什么的。

“呃，我想他的意思是不要让妈妈担心。”乔治把目光从双胞胎兄弟脸上移开，神情闪烁地向我解释。

是啊，我可他妈相信了。

“我不是治疗方面的专家，乔治。现在参加会议的凤凰社成员应该差不多到齐了，他们中可能会有人长于处理这种情况。再这样下去弗雷德的情况可能会变得很糟糕。”我说。

这句话起到了一定的效果，弗雷德仍坚称自己没事，乔治则开始动摇。

然后问题解决了。

“弗雷德，乔治，你们清理干净了那个……我的老天啊！”

听到莫莉的尖叫，弗雷德和乔治交换了一个大祸临头的眼神，他俩一模一样的滑稽表情就像在照镜子。

“我们没事，妈妈。”异口同声。

我忍住笑想说明一下情况，但壁炉火焰里迅速变大的人形让我分散注意力先看向了那个方向。

杰西卡旋转着出现了，直起身来抖抖袍子上的烟灰，并且在这一过程中小心地没把烟灰弄到地毯上。

她抬起头来，目光对上了我。

曾十二年没说过话的后遗症立刻回到了我身上。


	4. Chapter 4

“杰西！”一声尖叫，我迅速看向尼法朵拉·唐克斯，心里感激着这个侄女的识趣。

然而我立刻发现了一个可以预料的悲剧——唐克斯手里拿着一个烛台。

下一秒，唐克斯小腿撞上茶几边缘，连人带烛台扑了出去。杰西卡敏捷地侧身避开火苗，一手扶正烛台，一手抵在唐克斯肩上止住她往前扑的势头。

要是这样问题其实就解决了。

我在唐克斯绊倒的同时便跳上前去，杰西卡扶住她时我正把她往旁边拉开，于是刚扶正的烛台倾斜过来，烛油全滴在杰西卡头上；杰西卡下意识地后退一步，一脚踩进了壁炉里。

“对不起对不起！”我一把将杰西卡拉出壁炉，试图弄掉她头上的烛油。

“对不起对不起！”唐克斯慌乱地大喊，拔出魔杖扑灭杰西卡袍子上的火。

“你能不能先把那玩意儿放下，唐克斯？”杰西卡没被溅到的那只那眼睛立即注意到了仍被唐克斯另一只手抓着的烛台。

出于惊慌和愧疚，唐克斯边念咒边大幅度挥舞着抓烛台的手，这一过程中几乎又点着了自己的头发。听到杰西卡的话她被点醒了似的把它往旁边一丢，地毯冒出了火苗，被随后赶来的莱姆斯迅速扑灭。

“For the Hell’s sake.”杰西卡叹了口气，拔出魔杖指着自己的头顶念了个冷却咒。

烛油马上凝固了，杰西卡扯掉扎头发的带子随手梳弄了几下深金色卷发弄掉蜡块，又把头发甩到脑后重新扎起来。

我们离得很近，我缓慢地伸出手。被我碰到时她扎头发的动作僵硬了一下，仍旧没有退缩，用那种探究的眼神看着我。

“我那个……拿掉这个。”我向她展示自己指尖的一小块蜡。

她眨眨眼：“谢谢。”

我左右看看，发觉没转而去关注流血的弗雷德的人——比如说唐克斯——都好奇地打量着我们。这显然没什么帮助，我把蜡块弹到一边，不必要地清清嗓子：“你……呃，你受伤了？”

杰西卡顺着我的目光垂下眼，她的袖口滑落了下来，露出了小臂上的绷带。

“唔，一点吧。”她放下手让袖子垂落下去，耸耸肩，“没什么关系。”

“你上周三也是这么说的，‘一点烧伤而已’。”唐克斯嘀咕着，并在杰西卡的目光扫过去的时候一下子提高了音量，“用壁炉烤面饼被火焰烫到了才叫‘一点烧伤’！你那是——”

“——正宗的毒火咒造成的伤口。谢谢提醒。”杰西卡翻了个白眼，“顺便说一句，我只见过一个人烤面饼的时候睡着结果整只手滑进壁炉的。”

唐克斯不服气地撇撇嘴，我没注意她反驳了什么。

上周三。好极了，连记者也参加了那次行动。

“你怎么了？”杰西卡问。

“没什么。”我知道这回答听起来急躁生硬，但这只是让我加倍地对自己恼火。于是我转身走向沙发察看弗雷德的情况。

捣蛋鬼已经生龙活虎，正向他们的妈妈兜售那套“打开一个柜子结果成了这样”的解释。旁边几个人你一言我一语猜测那情况是什么造成的，想必明天莫莉一定会带着她的孩子们全副武装如临大敌地打开那个其实什么都没有的柜子门。

疯眼汉著名的假眼盯了柜子一会儿没看出什么所以然来，滴溜溜转到脑后去了。他扫了我一眼，转身走回地下室，粗声催促大家赶紧开始会议。他并没怎么把弗雷德血流得到处都是的惨状当回事，对他而言大概只要不是不可饶恕咒那就什么都算轻的了。

比起十四年前，穆迪老了些，少了一条腿一只眼睛，多了些看得到或者看不到的伤痕。除此之外，他整个人给人的感觉却没有变化——似乎没有任何人或事能使他惊讶和害怕。他看到的永远是事情最残酷的一面，对他这样的人来说，所有柔软的情绪都没有存在的空间。

我还记得进入傲罗司三个月那天，他走进办公室，问我想不想参加战斗。当时与我同时通过测试的詹姆早已经在老手的带领下开始实战了，为了摆脱那该死的文书工作我可以付出一切。但我没有不假思索地说出“如果想整理纸张我就去报社了”或者“我正恨不得让这世界少一个‘该死的布莱克’呢”这类惯常的回答，而是与他对视了一会，强迫自己不要眨眼，说：“当然”。

他把我桌面上的几堆一英尺厚的文件全打翻在地上，那是我之前3小时埋头工作的成果。但我没有愤怒，只有一种机遇到来的兴奋和与之相伴的一往无前的莽撞。

“那你记住，小子。”他掷地有声地说，“我不管你是黑是白，从现在起你最好别再想着舒适的桌椅或者轻松的活计。别指望有人会保护你的安全，我们就是安全。”

“听上去棒极了。”我说。

他又盯了我一会，转身离开办公室：“那么准备干活儿。收拾好该收拾的东西，备战室集合，20分钟后出发。”

我记得自己当时高高昂着头，带着少年的骄傲和愚蠢踏着满地的纸张走了出去，在身后惊愕的“同伴”面前摔上了门。

我们就是安全。穆迪说。他是个傲罗，一堵坚实、冰冷、缺少人情味的墙，挡在战争与曾立誓要护卫的民众之间。

我也曾立下誓言，虽然没能像詹姆一般壮怀激烈。

我活了35岁，耗费16年与陈腐和疯狂为战却从来未曾逃离，耗费5年为未来而战又一夕将之断送，于是在过去的14年里心心念念于过去的幻影、试图找出它们存在的痕迹。我用35年的时间为自己而战，一败至今。

我站在原地，会议已经开始，孩子们因那些为支开他们而布置的任务怨声载道，我却突然很不想走进那间屋子。


	5. Chapter 5

没有什么新的消息或行动，会议结束得很快。

为了给上次行动庆功，会后连向来来去匆匆的鲍勃和金斯莱都被留下来吃晚饭了。莫莉每吃几口就跑进厨房端出另一盘菜肴；男士们一杯接一杯灌着黄油啤酒，并且把仍然坚持只喝自带酒壶里的东西的穆迪调侃得几乎暴跳；女孩们则聚在一块欣赏唐克斯的变脸表演，因为她五官变化的种种滑稽造型而哈哈大笑。

坐在桌子的一端，不时看向最热闹的角落并露出笑容，我发现有人在做和我相同的事——“发现”一词或许不准确，从和她来到同一间屋子之后我的注意力几乎没离开过她。

“你认识唐克斯？”我打破了对面坐在桌子两边却一言不发的局面。

“嗯。”她左右看看，拿起勺子给自己盛了些牛肚。

沉默。我决定继续努力。 

“那么……你是个赫奇帕奇？”

“不，我是个格兰芬多。”她尝了一口牛肚，想了想，悄悄拔出魔杖念了一句“盐罐移动”，放在桌子中央的盐罐便绕过三个盘子往唐克斯的椅背后方飞去。

“看！我是一只鸟……”唐克斯的鼻子变成了鸟嘴的形状，像呼扇翅膀一样挥打着自己的手臂。

啪。盐罐被一巴掌打飞出了预定轨道，不偏不倚正砸正待举杯的鲍勃脑门上。

餐桌边一下安静了下来，但鲍勃反手接住盐罐的时候所有人都开始放声大笑，连急忙冲过去道歉——其间还打翻了一壶南瓜汁——的唐克斯都笑得直不起腰来。鲍勃在这种气氛下居然能保持住那副八风不动的表情，拿着盐罐四顾了一下，目光准确地锁定了还没有收回魔杖的杰西卡，扬手将它抛了过来。

“谢谢，霍利特。”杰西卡说。

鲍勃点点头，把目光收了回去。杰西卡低头开始给自己加盐，我则注意到金斯莱的表情有些古怪，这对他来说可不常见。

穆迪那只假眼再次转了一整圈，定在面前的熏鱼上，从他接下来咬了它一口的反应来看，今晚这里不会有人因熏鱼中毒而死了。

杰西卡吃下前几口牛肚的时候我一直试图在桌椅杯盘墙壁之间搜寻话题，直到她扔下勺子撑着额头开始不出声地笑。

“For the Hell’s sake.”她摇摇头，“我比唐克斯高4级，认识她是因为一天凌晨我在盥洗室里遇到了她，当时可把我吓得不轻。”

吉普赛人的脸向来是更适合于神秘冷漠的神色的，看着杰西卡时你很容易想象她拈着塔罗牌一类的玩意儿故弄玄虚的样子，可笑容？

好吧，有些奇异感，但意外地很好看。

“哦，拜托。”她抿起嘴，露出无奈的表情，“先生。”

我眨眨眼，发现自己又在看着她发呆。这几次和她对视时出现的幻象变得很稀薄，完全在我能抛之脑后的范围内，我决定把这当成好兆头。

“你凌晨不回宿舍在做什么？”我问道。

“做点儿这个，做点儿那个喽。”她似乎因为终于能够和我正常交流感到很欣慰，“你知道，总有些人不是那么循规蹈矩。”

“我相信我对此深有体会。”我发现一经开始这比我想象的要简单得多。“还有，‘For the Hell’s sake’？”

“麻瓜表达。” 

“我可不太经常听到他们这么说。”

“哦，好吧。我的麻瓜表达。”杰西卡耸耸肩，扮了个鬼脸，“我父亲讨厌我这么说，于是——”

“——这就成了你的口头禅。”

“显然的。”

“那这可是个纯粹的女巫表达了。”

我们同时大笑起来，好在餐厅的气氛让这显得不是那么突兀。随即我发现她停止了笑，盯着我的神情让我又有故态复萌的预兆，于是我选择了继续话题。

“听上去你像是个乖乖女。”

“怎么说呢？和我父亲心目中理想女儿形象之间的距离大概就像福吉和邓不利多。”她给自己和我倒了些黄油啤酒。

“上帝保佑他。”我说，很高兴看到她被逗乐的表情。

“他坚信上帝向来如此，虽说那为了不起的老兄在为他造女儿的时候似乎打了个盹儿。”

“他打盹的时候可不少，你真该看看我把比基尼女孩海报贴在房间里时我母亲的表情。”

“我记得我们这群人似乎不归上帝管。我父亲一直坚信我之所以成了一个巫婆，是因为他去教堂去得不够勤。”她若有所思地撑着下巴，“不过说真的，比基尼女孩？”

“这是我学会永久粘贴咒之后做的第一件事。”我喝着黄油啤酒，“我母亲质问我为什么张贴这种下流肮脏的东西，我对她说：‘你知道的，妈妈。作为一个青春期的男孩，我想我应当有权得到些福利。’她就歇斯底里地尖叫起来，差点儿把我的房间烧了。”

“哎哟。”

“没过几天，我妈妈再次砸开了我的房门。我一看到她手里那张海报就举起双手保证‘我从来没把货品来源告诉过爸爸’。她当时脸都快绿了，说‘别装傻，我知道是你把这寄给雷古勒斯的’——雷古勒斯就是我弟弟。我说‘噢天啊，小雷吉买的？这可不好。他离这个年龄还有些距离呢，不该看这些’。”

“然后？”

“然后我就获得了在地下室里耳根清净几天的权利。原本地点通常是酒窖，但上一次他们这么做时我把自己喝进了圣芒戈。他们可不敢再拿剩下的那些宝贝酒冒险了。”

“比基尼海报，传统得不能再传统的巫师家庭的小儿子，听上去像是个惊喜。”她扬起眉毛，“我能理解你为什么这么受宠爱。”

“而且还是在我的德鲁埃拉舅妈带着堂姐们回到老宅的大好日子的晚餐桌上送达，是啊。”我起出第三瓶黄油啤酒的瓶塞，“自从我成功地用烟火给亲爱的贝拉和西茜堂姐弄出卷毛爆炸头之后，他们就默许了我不参加那些令人作呕的宴会。”

“噢。”杰西卡把她的瓶子和我的碰了碰，发出清脆的叮的一声，“你猜怎么着，成为一个女巫最好的部分就是我再也不用去教堂了。13岁时我父亲做了最后一次努力，我问他是不是想和他的兄弟们把我绑起来烧死，于是他差点犯了有史以来最严重的脑中风。”

我看着她的眼睛，她也看着我的。

“那么，敬所有不愿接受现实的父母们？”我说。

“敬父母们。”她接道，稍微举起瓶子。

喝干瓶中的黄油啤酒时我没有笑，尽管刚刚谈论的事情毫无疑问地滑稽。我试图记起那些曾因我而暴跳如雷的人，深发色的模糊面孔闪过，最后却定格在老宅门口那幅癫狂、流着口水、只知尖叫和诅咒的画像上。我的血亲，血脉相连却从未彼此理解，这就是他们留给我最后的印象。


	6. Chapter 6

我知道杰西卡也在想着相同的事，只是不知道她又有着怎样的回忆。她从未提及自己的母亲，这让我多少有些好奇，那个给予了她与众不同相貌的女人是个怎样的人。

莫莉打断了我即将问出口的问题，不过随即我就为此感到庆幸，询问一个只见过几次面的异性的家事可不是什么恰当之举。想必是由同时照顾7个孩子的经历造就的，莫莉有种从不遗漏任何一个人的本事，她把一大盘香肠放在杰西卡面前。

“谢谢，韦斯莱夫人。”

于是杰西卡开始和香肠奋斗。她的胃口依旧很好，这也是为什么她在不长的时间里迅速成了最受莫莉欢迎的客人——对莫莉而言似乎没有什么比精心烹制的菜肴被吃个精光更令人满足的事了。在老房子晚餐时分的热闹这点上莫莉功不可没，她毫无抱怨甚或是十分高兴地包下了这儿的早餐中餐晚餐以及时常由于任务不期而至的成员的间餐和夜宵，他们只需要担忧因美食太多撑得无法工作。

我又开了一瓶黄油啤酒，并且盘算着如何避过莫莉的视线到酒窖里拿点儿更带劲的饮料。自从我上一次喝高了在沙发上睡了一夜之后她就一直对我看得很紧，就好像真会有什么工作会因为我的宿醉被耽搁似的。

我试图向莫莉指出这点，这招对莱姆斯总是很管用，只要我拉下脸说说有关被监禁在这儿的事情，他就会板着着一张脸满足我的一切要求，最多附上一句“下不为例，大脚板”——尽管我们俩中没有一个相信这句话。

但莫莉当时给了我一个足以吓退我母亲的眼神。

“看在梅林的份上，照照镜子，西里斯！我可不会放任一个像骷髅架子似的人糟践自己。而且就算你不关心自己的性命，这里还有孩子！你应该像个长辈一样做事！”

还坚信伏地魔和他那群小跟班是世界上最可怕的东西吗？如果你问我，我会——严肃地（Siriusly）——告诉你：千万别惹妈妈们。

桌子中端传来新一轮笑声，女孩们正在做她们最喜欢的事——信息共享，那很快演变成了轮流揭其他人老底的活动。想来变脸表演再怎么有趣，唐克斯总也只有一张脸，再也想不出新创意之后也该换换口味了。

数次清空盘子的间隙，杰西卡被唐克斯拉进了女孩们的话题，有个很容易和周围打成一片的朋友的好处或者说风险就体现在这种时候。如果詹姆在这的话，这会儿我大概也在拎着瓶子和人乱碰一气呢。下了桌该不融洽的照样不融洽，不过既然一块干的都是玩命的活儿，熟不熟的两瓶酒下肚也差不多可以勾着肩膀大笑了。

杰西卡融入气氛的速度惊人，她的笑声很快加入进去。

我做梦也没想过自己会这么觉得，但是我真高兴克利切突然出现在餐厅门口。我踢开椅子走过去，勃然大怒，大喊大叫。

这场景太常见了，谈笑只中止了一小会儿便继续。好像还听到了赫敏的责备声，她简直是个圣人，一日三餐地被骂“泥巴种”还能把这么个恶心东西当成毛茸茸的兔宝宝来疼爱。

餐厅该死的只有一条出路，我只得跟在被我轰走的克利切身后离开，在被那些从不换词的咒骂烦得念恶咒之前转过通向酒窖的转角。以莫莉特有的细心和多余，酒窖的门紧锁着。是那种硕大精美的黄铜锁，麻瓜小偷都能随便拿根铁丝捅开，象征意义远大过其功能。

布莱克家族从不放过在任何一个能静止一会儿的东西上强调自己身份的机会，所以当然的锁上也雕刻着两条蛇环绕家徽的纹样。图案远不如它被雕刻出来时栩栩如生，这和岁月没什么关系，得归功于二年级暑假我找了一把麻瓜的焊枪把它熔成一团。后来它被我父亲想尽办法复原了，他这么干时我正被我母亲倒吊在房梁上。

现在我只需要拔出魔杖就能在两秒钟之内重复这件事，我甚至考虑着把成果拿到那老巫婆的画像前展示一下，看她能不能想出什么新词。

算了，以后再说。

“阿拉霍洞开。”

锁应声脱落，厚重的木门后是陈木和酒精的气味，客观来说比老房子的大部分地方好闻得多。我直接走过角落里新放入的一大堆黄油啤酒，到深处拿了两瓶苏格兰火焰威士忌，我父亲当年的待客专品。瓶身上只有一层薄灰，酒窖的建筑质量倒是值得称赞。

晃悠上楼发现莱姆斯正等在客厅里时，我几乎没能忍住那声哀叹。

“一起？”我朝他晃晃瓶子，“为明天的你增加些疯狂？”

“大脚板。”莱姆斯很严肃，告诉他我这次可能不那么好打发。

“拜托，哥们儿。”轻松得要飞起来的语调，我真的不是故意忘了莱姆斯对此的评价是“你这么说话时我听到的总是‘来揍我吧’”。

立竿见影，莱姆斯咬牙时我几乎看见了那头狼的影子在他眼中闪过。

“你必须停止这么对待自己，大脚板。”

“你是说随时满足自己的愿望？我这辈子都没能这么放松过，你真的要对自己的老朋友这么狠心吗？”我做着苦脸。

莱姆斯深吸了口气，看起来好像要咆哮，不过以他的性格我更倾向于他会一拳揍过来。

打一架？我认真衡量着后果。

“你看，”我最终还是息事宁人地说，“两瓶而已。鉴于你和我都不是基佬我就直说了吧，如果你肯来房间陪我一会儿的话说不定会是一瓶——你知道，去那主要是为了防止莫莉把我头朝下埋进碗橱里。今天可是个好日子，别扫兴好不好，月亮脸？我保证完事还能踩着坚定的步伐去拿今天清理出来的死老鼠喂巴克比克。”

一言不发，这是个好兆头。

“来嘛，月亮脸？级长先生？乖孩子？小毛球？”我坚持不懈，“好好先生？大灰……”

“你怎么知道？”

“……啥？”我瞪向他，“你没事吧，哥们？我们可是从二年级起就对你那‘毛茸茸的小问题’了如指掌了，我唯一一次进图书馆还是为了查关于如何杀死狼人的资料呢。”

“我是说，我并没有交过女朋友。”莱姆斯缓缓地说，“你怎么知道我不是？”

“我……？！”

他成功地让我一口气噎在了嗓子里，并且瞬间在脑中预演出了十几中接下来的情节发展，有一两种是我宁愿在其发生前冲上屋顶大头朝下跳下去的。

接下来莱姆斯露出的笑容活像一头龇着牙的狼，月亮脸式的，于是我立马意识到自己被这个蔫坏的家伙给耍了。

“不好意思，但我是不是打扰到了什么？”没等我发作，杰西卡背着手出现在楼梯口，微抿着唇，无辜的眼神扫过我和莱姆斯。

呃哦，这下可真的尴尬了。

“听我说，杰斯，这只是个……”莱姆斯急急地解释。

但杰斯把手从身后拿出来，展示着那两瓶龙舌兰，狡黠地眨眨眼。

“有人想做点下地狱的事儿吗？”

我绽开一个和莱姆斯一模一样的笑容。

“For the Hell’s sake.对吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

如莱姆斯所言，接下来的几天他都没有出现，倒是唐克斯待在总部的时间多了起来。她很热心，在十数次惊醒门口的画像之后这点让莫莉心有余悸，她于是想方设法地让唐克斯空闲下来。可即使是坐沙发休息，唐克斯似乎也总有办法让放得端端正正的咖啡壶扣在自己身上。

此外她做得最多的事就是爬上阁楼和我搭话，并且想方设法要把我弄下来——从这个角度来看唐克斯所做的事和莱姆斯一直在做的差不多。我有点怀疑是不是莱姆斯拜托她这么做的，毕竟她显然并不怎么喜欢阁楼的气味和住在这里的巴克比克，我通常也不会用和蔼可亲或者幽默风趣来形容自己。

大部分时候我坐在屋角和巴克比克大眼瞪小眼，打些我自己都不知道什么意思的手势，唐克斯则坐在我旁边说个不停，不时因为巴克比克的动静惊得一跳。

我尽量不让自己不耐烦，不过在我真的不耐烦时我猜我也没有表现出的那么不耐烦，实际上我觉得听听她对自己父母的抱怨挺有趣的。

唐克斯的母亲安多米达是我最喜欢的堂姐，当然她也和其他我眼中还像个人样的布莱克家族成员一样被除名了，因为嫁给了麻瓜出身者。我的印象里安多米达来都是优雅有礼、井井有条的，这点上她们母女俩的反差令人吃惊。

多米达对女儿成为傲罗这件事似乎很不高兴，这也是为什么唐克斯工作之余宁愿泡在这老房子里也不愿回家。听多了唐克斯对母亲和同伴性别歧视、认为她是女孩就不能战斗的抱怨，不把实话说出来真是费了我一番力气：她的战斗力毋庸置疑，但跟踪监视一类需要隐蔽的任务带上一个每走两步就会绊倒在自己脚上的人，那可真是在玩命。

除发泄不满外，唐克斯还犹豫着告诉我，当初我被定罪时，多米达是少数几个向魔法部提出要给我一场公平审判的人之一。只是由于我过于“罪大恶极”，加上布莱克家出来的人在“好人”里向来不那么受信任，她的提议没有被采纳。

对这件事，说实在的我有些不知道如何回应，好在唐克斯立即转换了话题。

“嘿，你觉得杰西怎么样？”

扔给比克作为安慰的半个鸡肉三明治轨迹偏了一点儿，落在他的爪子上。他用喙拨拉了一下，抬头挑剔地看了我一眼。这些日子里他总是表现得很不耐烦，我猜他还从没呆在一所房子里这么久过。之前逃亡的时候不管在哪儿，总有天空可以供他飞翔的。

我耸耸肩，看着比克把它吞下去，转头看向唐克斯。她盯着我，双眼闪闪发亮，脸上带着狡猾又了然的笑容。

老天，我没见过多米达露出过这种表情，可她现在可真像她贝拉姨妈。要不是她弄出的一些乱子实在太戏剧化，我会怀疑她的迷糊和粗心大意都是假装的。

“你还没回答我的问题。”她一字一顿地说，“你觉得杰西怎么样？”

巴克比克扑扇翅膀的声音传来，还有些细碎的动静，似乎是一些吃剩的骨头渣子被扫到了墙角。

“呃，她很……勇敢，聪明，敏捷，”我搜肠刮肚地想着形容词，“冷静，酒量很好……”

“还有性感。”唐克斯突兀地补充道。

“嗯，呃……”

唐克斯爆发出一阵大笑。

“那就是你想说的！你迷上她了，我亲爱的舅舅！”她跳起来挥舞着双手，手背不出意料地重重打在墙上，但这半点没影响她的兴致，“真浪漫！”

我瞪着她龇牙咧嘴地捂着的那只手，希望它最好撞出了个骨折什么的。

“听着，尼法朵拉。我不是……”

“是唐克斯！”我的侄女像往常一样因为这个名字而怒发冲冠了，不幸的是这并没有使她忘了之前的话题，“哦，哦。她可是你要中了大奖才能追得到的女孩啊！”

“是啊。”

这句不经大脑的话对我和唐克斯产生了相同的效果。她呆呆地看着我，意识到自己说了什么之后我以为自己会听到又一阵大笑。但与此相反，她迅速严肃了起来，蹲下——顺便把脑袋在墙上磕了一下——身体直视着我。

“听着，我可不是说你们不配什么的。实际上我觉得不会有谁比你们俩更般配了……”

我发出刺耳的笑声。

“一个一无所有、整天龟缩在一栋房子里看着朋友去拼命的老懦夫？”我愉快地看到唐克斯的表情凝固了，“我唯一做过一年以上的工作就是囚犯，如你所见，还不怎么称职。”

“但……但我们都知道你是无辜的！”她急切地说，“你被困在这里只是因为——”

“——我别无选择？”

她看着我，张口结舌。“……没错，就是这样。”

我想我吓到她了。这句话让我感到一种很冷的幽默，因为唐克斯是个已经在第一线战斗了一年多的傲罗。除去那不可救药的笨手笨脚之外，连金斯莱和穆迪对她都评价不低。

我低头揉着脸，试图让自己看上去不那么神憎鬼厌。

“你看，西里斯。”唐克斯把手放在我肩膀上，用安抚小孩子的语气说，“你们都是格兰芬多，都很勇敢、幽默……哦，管它呢。你们都在没有选择的情况下出生在满是宗教崇拜的家庭里——说实话，我觉得那些所谓的血统教育和麻瓜宗教性质差不多——而且都完全地摆脱了那些影响。”

“宗教可不鼓励人们捕杀，打个比方，黑人或者黄种人。更不要说，你喜欢楼道上我埃拉朵拉婶婶的饰板吗？”

到小精灵老得端不动盘子的时候就把它们的脑袋砍下来黏在墙上，我猜即便是纯血统家族变态也很少有变态到这个地步的。

果不其然，唐克斯打了个寒战。

“那可真恶心。”她承认道，“但记得三年级魔法史课本上的内容吗？有关麻瓜宗教对女巫们做了什么？”

“猜猜我在买回来之后翻开过它几次？”

“无数次或零，谁在乎那个？”她像是要赶走一只讨厌苍蝇似的甩着脑袋，“关键在于，你们都摆脱它了！没有变成狂热分子或者什么见鬼的东西。而且你真的很有魅力，西里斯——当然是在换上衣服再刮个胡子之后，话说你多久没洗澡了？”

“在听说过你的几位前男友的趣闻之后，我想我不该对你的品位表示太多惊讶。”我说，忽略了她的后一个问题。

“我的品位很好！”唐克斯愤怒地反驳道，“你们不能总是因为自己不能理解时尚而责怪别人！而且不止是我，杰西也是这么认为的！”

我听到自己的声音变得古怪起来，“什么？”

这下可戳中她高兴的地方啦，唐克斯坐到地上，伸着懒腰舒展身体，慢吞吞地打了个呵欠。

“这样吧，”在我动手把她赶出去的前一秒，唐克斯终于打完了那个大得足以让她下巴脱臼的呵欠，“我们一块到餐厅坐一会儿，聊聊杰西。这个时间没人会到餐厅去的。”

“不要。”我迅速地回答道，并让自己的目光回到巴克比克身上。

“真的？你确定？”她拖长了声音，“不想知道杰西对你的看法？不想知道她喜欢什么样的男孩？不想知道她为什么讨厌自己的名字？”

最后一句话让我转回了头。“什么？杰西卡？”

她露出阴谋得逞的笑容，我很认真地开始思考多米达会因为自己独女的惨死而爆发出的怒火的程度。

“茶还是咖啡？”她一溜烟跑到门外，探回来一个脑袋。

“……”我重重叹了口气，“咖啡。”

那个脑袋消失了。


	8. Chapter 8

我很想继续在这儿坐上一整天，让唐克斯对着咖啡发呆去吧，我可不在乎。但是一分钟后我撑着身子站起来往楼下走去，对自己发誓我只是好奇杰西卡的名字有什么不对劲。

拿咖啡豆时唐克斯撞倒了刀架，于是情况变成了她捂着险些被扎穿两个洞的脚坐在桌边，我则艰苦地研究如何泡出我人生中第一杯咖啡。

一阵不算短的叮当乱响过后，两杯褐色液体终于被摆在了桌子上。唐克斯拿起靠近她那杯抿了一口，做了个鬼脸：“老天，我还以为我爸的奶酪西兰花是世界上最可怕的东西。”

“我猜总比生切牛蹄好些。”我看了一眼她鞋子上的破洞。

唐克斯哼了一声。

“好啦，为了减少再次喝到你泡的咖啡的可能性。”她把杯子推得远了点，“上次一起执行任务的时候我和杰西聊了一会儿。‘他是我见过最强大的人’，这是她的原话。”

我不确定是否应该笑笑什么的，为了给自己找事做地喝了一口咖啡——然后纯粹是自尊作祟才没把它喷出来。

“强大。”我咕哝道，也把杯子推远了点，毫无疑问地看到了唐克斯的窃笑。

“当然了，你可是在那种地方呆了12年还能保持正常理智——抱歉。”她下意识地刹住话头，不过并不显得很内疚，“总之我完全赞同杰西的看法。”

“谢谢。”我咳嗽一声，“可你还是没告诉我杰斯的名字有什么不对。”

“噢，事实上，”唐克斯说，“她的全名是克莉斯汀·伊丽莎白·爱德华兹。”

“我不明白。”我说。

“我也是。”唐克斯承认道，“毕业之后她不管是找工作还是租房子的时候用的都是杰西卡这个名字，她母亲的英文名。她坚持认为自己的本名听上去完全像某个宗教仪式的祭品。不过这也可能和她那隐姓埋名的癖好有关，谁知道呢。”

“不像尼法朵拉那样通俗易懂对吗？”我笑了。“仙女的礼物？”

“显然没有‘布莱克’好。”她恼火地说。

我只是耸耸肩。虽然没像唐克斯那样夸张，我讨厌自己的姓氏这点从学生时代起就不是什么秘密了。天知道当年那些“同伴”们怀着显而易见的恶意一口一个“布莱克”地叫我时，我用了多少努力才没用拳头迎接他们的脸。

回想那些陈年旧事已经不会令我愤怒了，毕竟那帮家伙几乎已经是一群死人。他们为了巫师界的安宁献出生命时，我的确如他们所料在铁窗里为了滔天的罪恶赎罪，不知道为什么这念头让我想笑。

“在名字这点上第一次见面时我们就达成了一致，不得不说她是所有人里把这点遵守得最好的。”说着唐克斯还不满地瞥了我一眼。

这点瞪视对我的杀伤力几近于零，她倒提示我想起了一件事。

“杰斯说她和你是某天凌晨在一处盥洗室认识的，当时你在做什么呢？”

“噢，那个。”唐克斯竟然有些不好意思，“我当时在哭呢。”

“再说一遍？”我扬起眉毛，她对我做了个恶狠狠的表情。

“你知道，我是个易容马格斯，这很少见。刚入学的时候我还控制不了自己的能力，几乎没法保持相同的外貌一小时以上。再加上我那个傻瓜名字……”唐克斯重重叹了口气，“其他孩子都管我叫‘怪人尼法’，拿我一团糟的头发和鼻子开心。其中最让人忍无可忍的是凯瑟琳，我的一个舍友。那天晚上我又被嘲笑了一通，不想再回宿舍忍受她的羞辱，就躲到盥洗室去了。”

“真糟糕。”

“现在想起来其实也没什么，但当时……不过不管怎么说，我因此认识了杰西，总的来说这对我是件好事。”唐克斯摇摇头，再次笑了起来。“生活真的很奇妙不是吗？如果不是那群把我的生活变成地狱的家伙，我和杰西在不同学院，又差了4级，大概永远都不会有成为朋友的机会。”

“未必，她现在就一直在和傲罗合作。”我指出。

“那和交朋友是有很大区别的，他们中的大部分连‘杰西卡’这个名字都不知道。她每到一个地方都会用一个新的身份，多得我根本记不住——这大概也是她不常和我联系的原因吧。”唐克斯耸耸肩，“她不参加聚会，没什么爱好，男朋友也都维持不了多久。”她露出一个沮丧的表情，“说真的，这么多年下来我甚至都不能确定她是不是拿我当朋友。”

我心里某个地方冒出了一种怪异的感觉，我忽略了它。

“至少你叫她杰西。”

“大概吧。这是个重大的突破。”唐克斯让自己瘫在椅背上，“她肯定不会因为我今天告诉你的这些而高兴的，但你是我见过第一个能让她笑得那么开心的人。要是让你继续这么自我放弃下去，我就活该每天喝你泡的咖啡了。”

“嗯，也不是那么糟糕吧。”

为了证明自己的观点，我把自己杯里的咖啡一口干了。其实大可不必这么喝的，我立刻就呛住了。本来我还能忍，但唐克斯伸手过来给我使劲拍了几下背，还打翻了她的杯子，于是她的咖啡泼了我一脸，我的咖啡喷了她一身。

没理会她的道歉，我借着到水池边清理自己的机会飞快地往嘴里塞了三块方糖。

“西里斯，唐克斯！”莫莉提着半桶死狐媚子站在厨房门口惊诧地看着我们，“你们在做什么？”

“哦，”我努力咽下嘴里的糖，“我给唐克斯弄了点咖啡，我们……不小心把它打翻了。”

莫莉看了一眼唐克斯，理解地点点头开始清理厨房的乱子，手上动作和平时一样利索，嘴巴也是。

“你们应该直接叫我的，我就在上楼右手边第三个房间里。那原本是你母亲的房间对吗？衣柜和窗帘里全都是狐媚子，真是太可怕了，我简直不敢相信这房子里有一个小精灵。而且看样子客厅和其他房间的窗帘里狐媚子也不少，我想我该让亚瑟去买些吉德罗·洛哈特提到过的那种速效药剂来，把它们一只只弄死太麻烦也太脏了。刚才发现你不在阁楼的时候我就猜到你会在这里，你觉得巴克比克吃不吃……？”

“我会试试。”我坚定地说，抓起那只桶大踏步冲出了厨房，几乎在克利切身上绊了一跤。“滚开！”

给巴克比克换菜谱并不值得激动，但拎着他肯定不吃的东西上楼时克利切的咒骂完全没能破坏我的心情。


	9. Chapter 9

接下来的一个多月里，凤凰社成员们依旧来来去去，忙着我无缘得知具体情形的任务。最令人兴奋的事是费格传来了哈利受到摄魂怪袭击的消息，蒙顿格斯当班保护哈利的时候跑去收购坩埚，导致邓不利多不得不将把哈利接到这里来的计划提前。

这是自被困在这里以来最有可能让我离开老房子的一次机会，在蒙顿格斯面如土色地退下来之后，我走到了邓不利多面前。

我记得当时自己把能找到的理由全都列举了出来：现在凤凰社需要一切能够调动的人手，哈利更信任我，一同飞过去接哈利我所面临的危险不比其他人更大等等。说实话只要能让我离开这个鬼地方一会儿，哪怕不能加入队伍保护哈利，只是负责打信号我也愿意。

记忆里我从不曾这么有理有据地争取过什么，滔滔不绝的时候连我自己都快被感动了，但这显然不足以打动邓不利多。

“很抱歉，我恐怕我们不能再冒更多的险了，西里斯。”邓不利多犀利的目光穿透了我，这总会让我觉得一切掩饰都像一个三岁小孩试图藏起一头大象的企图，“你了解哈利，你知道如果你落入伏地魔手里他会不顾生命去救你的，就像詹姆一样。”

要让我闭嘴，没有什么比“詹姆”两个字更有效的了。我很恼火，但同样清楚邓不利多说出的话绝无转圜余地。

见我郁郁地把自己窝回椅子里，莱姆斯拍了拍我的肩膀：“我们一定会把哈利平安带回来的。”

真令人安慰。

“反正哈利是我们中最有希望能安全回来的，对吧，疯眼汉？”唐克斯毫不客气地打断疯眼汉例行的滔滔不绝的行动交代。

我站起身来往楼梯走去，把疯眼汉的恼怒、唐克斯的反驳和莱姆斯的担忧通通留在身后。行动参与者们的目光跟着我上了楼，我最不需要的就是其中的理解和同情。在同伴们要冒着生命危险去接我的教子时这么做很无礼，但管它呢。

双胞胎和金妮在客厅里，一见我上来便飞快地把什么东西藏到身后。这帮孩子想打探凤凰社的机密不是一天两天了，前些天莫莉还没收了一批叫“伸收耳”还是什么的用于探听的玩意。我直接绕过了他们，现在我最想见到的莫过于巴克比克那张凶狠的脸——如果那可以被称之为脸的话，孩子的问题有莱姆斯和莫莉操心。

也许再来上一瓶火焰威士忌，几天前蒙顿格斯似乎又收购了一批来路不明的名贵酒，偷偷囤积在酒窖里。莫莉总是斥责他把凤凰社总部当成藏赃物的仓库，我倒是无所谓，这老房子原本的用途也好不到哪里去。想必在害得我的教子差点丢了命还面临在校外使用魔法的指控的情况下，他不会介意我拿一些的，莫莉此时应该也无暇顾及这种琐事。

克利切从我母亲的旧房间里走出来，它难得地没在咒骂，因为他的嘴正忙着虔诚地亲吻一副旧相框。我往旁边迈了一步挡在它正前方，它直到那个令人厌恶的大鼻子几乎碰到我的膝盖才发觉我的存在，鬼鬼祟祟地抬头望了我一眼。

我直接粉碎了它藏起相框的企图，抓起它在墙上摔了个粉碎。这么做的同时，我说：“闭嘴，克利切。”

小精灵一惊之后迅速蓄满泪水的眼睛让我感到一种恶毒的快乐，它低低鞠了个足以把鼻子压扁在地上的躬，蹒跚着走向墙角为我让出路来，无声地翕动着嘴显然是在吐出那些因我的直接命令而不能说出口的话。转过走廊的拐角时我瞥见它在捡拾那些碎片，知道在回到那个恶心的窝里之后，它一定会试图把它们拼凑起来。

如果我直接抽出魔杖给它怀里的东西念个消失咒，这件事会变得更加有趣，而这么做甚至不需要我费个转身的功夫。但我想我没必要在头两个月就挥霍掉全部的乐趣，于是不停步地走向了阁楼的方向。

羞辱克利切能给予我安慰，就像当初每次冲着母亲咆哮之后我都会觉得生活变得不那么难以忍受一样，这使我确信自己就像我曾向唐克斯描述的那样不堪——如果不是更不堪的话。

走到阁楼门前时我停下步子想了想，又转了个身走向自己的房间。大概还有几小时的时间，得好好洗个澡、漱个口、再给自己弄一身干净的衣服。可怜的哈利一定被受审的事弄得六神无主，也就是说我该出场扮演可靠教父了。

当天晚饭前哈利就平安到达了，除去窝了一肚子火以外他基本没有出什么问题。在房间里我就可以听到他冲着朋友大喊大叫，音量高得吓人。

上个学年结束的时候经历了那样一场可怕的折磨，又被所有人瞒着困在自己厌恶的地方5个星期，加上报纸上那些诽谤，哈利的怒火我完全可以理解。不过要我表示同情就是另一回事了，听听他这个假期在做什么吧：从垃圾箱里捡麻瓜报纸来看，躲在窗户下偷听新闻，击退摄魂怪、为了保护自己的灵魂而奋斗。我真不觉得他有什么可抱怨的。

在这想开窗见个阳光都会被紧张兮兮的莱姆斯或者莫莉拿安全问题烦死的5个星期里，每天我都盼着发生点儿火灾或者袭击之类的激动人心的事。但这不可能，老房子本身的古老咒语加上赤胆忠心咒的保护让它的安全性仅次于霍格沃茨和古灵阁，这也是为什么它成了凤凰社的总部。

好吧，我知道我该为此庆幸，毕竟除了它之外我也没法给凤凰社提供更多帮助了。

把我的暑假生活感想如实告诉哈利，几句话之内我就看着他脸上的忿忿转变成同情。就像詹姆一样，哈利的注意力很容易转移，怒火来得快去得也快。随后的晚餐时间他便一心一意地沉浸在美食和与朋友相聚的喜悦中了，像他和詹姆这样的人似乎不论经历过什么都能够像生活在一个没有苦难的世界一样一脸的乐观和希望。

饭后是刨根问底时间，以莫莉和孩子们比赛嗓门拉开序幕，又以莫莉将孩子们通通赶回房间睡觉结束，凤凰社其他成员也都各自离开。

不管孩子们回房后花了多久讨论听到的信息，可以肯定的是当晚我睡得比他们都少，因为我基本上没有睡着。

“他不是詹姆，小天狼星！”

“有时你谈起他时的语气，就好像你以为你最好的朋友又回来了似的！”

和莫莉相处时间长了，绝大部分时候我都会在心里给她念一个静音咒。她唠叨婆妈的外表很容易让人忽略这是个敏锐的女人的事实，于是偶尔的一针见血便格外难以忍受。

我很想说服自己莫莉说的不是实话，我当然分得清自己的朋友和教子。我亲眼看到詹姆倒在他花了大力气装修并曾引以为豪的客厅里，眼镜歪在一旁，半睁的眼睛空洞迷茫。他死了，不会回来了。

但有时候我的确会发现自己在不自觉地逃避哈利的目光——来自莉莉的眼睛的目光。

哈利不是詹姆，我知道……我知道吗？

从第二天一早起哈利就加入了大扫除的队伍，直到开学前除了受审那天之外都没闲下来。而说到受审这件事，最大的意义就在于强调了哈利是多么受到重视，一起未成年巫师擅用魔法的案件竟然由全体威森加摩成员开庭审理——当初我杀了13个麻瓜都没这待遇。

8月的最后一段时间很快过去，罗恩和赫敏成了级长，我告诉哈利的詹姆和我当年没能当上级长的事有效地缓解了他的失落。开学的日子临近时明显每个孩子都为此兴奋不已，他们已经受够了这阴沉霉烂的鬼地方，迫不及待地想要离开了。

暑假结束后凤凰社的各项工作会正式运作起来，这意味着总部有人的时间不会太多。激动人心的日子快要降临，作为留守看房子的人，我尽量不去做扫兴的那个。


	10. Chapter 10

“麻瓜政府首脑……”我用羽毛笔尾端点着下巴，“首相！没错。”

随手抓起旁边的瓶子灌了一口，一些威士忌顺着我的脖子流了下来。刚写下第一个“P”，我就发觉我的手和手下的纸张都变成了绿色。我摇摇头确定这不是自己灌多了火焰威士忌的脑子的又一个幻觉，然后看向壁炉的方向。

一个巨大的形状从跳动的绿色火焰里显现出来，我第一时间站了起来，突如其来的晕眩让我差点又倒回了沙发上。用肯定会被莱姆斯斥责的单词咒骂着，我控制着不怎么听使唤的身体走向壁炉。

鲍勃走出壁炉，他架着一个黑发女巫。女巫的深绿色长袍有半边都被血染成了深红色，头耷拉着，似乎已经昏迷。

伤药是就放在旁边柜子里的，我还在柜子上施了加固咒以防自己在不那么清醒的时候砸了它。把药取来时鲍勃已经让那女巫在沙发上躺下了，我本以为她是海斯佳，但看起来我完全不认识她，或许是新社员。这几个月里除非是有人受了重伤又不能马上送往圣芒戈救治，否则很少会有社员到总部来。

伤口在左肋部，皮肉外翻着，像是有什么东西从里边被引爆了，基本可以断定是咒语造成的。不清楚咒语种类的情况下最保险的选择是白鲜，药液滴上去时伤口冒着白烟变成了黑色，女巫发出压抑的痛呼。

我立即认出了这个声音，那一瞬间几乎失手掉了瓶子。

“杰斯？！” 

无论是疼痛还是失血都足以让她昏迷过去了，但睁开紧闭的双眼时杰西卡看起来仍然清醒而警觉。尽管现在她的眼睛是蓝色的，看向我时那个人特色鲜明的眼神还是让我完全确认了她的身份。

“冰藻为主料的凝血剂，低海盐，内服型。”杰西卡小声说。

在我还在发愣的时候鲍勃已经翻找出了她所说的药物，于是我小心地托起杰西卡的后脑以便于她吞咽。看着她困难地咽下那瓶青蓝色液体之后，我保持着那个托住她后脑的动作，无助地四下张望着。

鲍勃拔出魔杖利落地变出了一个枕头，我接过来把它塞到杰西卡的头下边。鲍勃看了我一眼，我低头看向自己的手，发现它在抖。只是一瞬间过后我们的注意力就再次集中到了杰西卡身上，她的脸色白得像个死人，努力调整着呼吸。

“我们什么时候能够把她送到圣芒戈去？”我问鲍勃，“她需要专业的治疗。”

鲍勃皱起眉头，杰西卡代他回答了问题。

“伤口没有办法伪装。圣芒戈有人在帮助他们走私麝麻草，如果去了的话……”她发出疼痛的喘息，“……我的身份会马上暴露的。”

“都这种时候了你还担心身份？”我的音量无法控制地高了起来。

“我在他们中间混了三个月，西里斯。与他们同流合污，旁观他们做的那些事……”杰西卡平静地说，“我不会让这一切付之东流。所以没错，只要我还活着，这就是我唯一担心的事。”

她的眼神变得冰冷而毫无感情，其中蕴含的东西让我觉得心底发凉。

“你怎么知道你的身份还没有暴露？”鲍勃插进话来。

“这个……”杰西卡显然在努力维持话语的平静和连续，“我不能确定。虽然事发时我换了一个伪装，但他们现在肯定已经猜到内部有人走漏消息了。我必须尽快回去，试探一下才能知道具体的情况。”

“你有多长时间？”我问。

“最多三天。”

“那真是……”我站起来，像被人抽了一巴掌一样原地转了半圈，“好极了，然后我们就可以参观你基督教式的葬礼。”

“西里斯！”鲍勃低喝一声。

“我说错了吗？她的血都快流掉一半了！三天时间，她三天之后能走路都是乐观情况！”

杰西卡闭了会儿眼睛才又开始说话，她的声音很低，我不得不人工冷静了一下自己，跪到沙发边听。

“没那么夸张，按时用药的话最多两天一般的活动就没什么大碍了。如果斯内普有空帮忙的话会更快。”

她说的是实情，对巫师来说很多看上去很可怕的伤其实都不算什么。让斯内普过来给她看伤的这个念头让我的皮肤不舒服地绷紧了一下，但我随即向她保证了斯内普的“有空”，有必要的话我会飞路到那个臭气熏天的地下室里把他拖过来。

“等下课时间到了再通知他。”杰西卡还不忘了交代一句。

“当然，我可不想打扰了我们忙碌的魔药大师。”我讽刺地说。

大概是霍格沃茨的晚饭时间，斯内普到了。他裹着惯常的那副乌鸦似的打扮从壁炉里钻出来，装模作样地掸掸身上的炉灰。我则在一边恶毒地猜想他头上的灰大概是下不来的，会被那些油腻黏在那直到他老死。

然后，他以该死的从容不迫扫视了客厅一圈。就算没有已经下肚的两瓶威士忌和受伤的杰西卡，我也不会有收拾屋子的觉悟，于是这几个月我的生活便被他尽收眼底：带着残菜的盘子堆在茶几上；酒瓶地散落在沙发旁、底下或者碎在墙边；供我做纵横填字游戏打发时间报纸东一张西一张散落在沙发、茶几和地面上，有的被揉成了团远远扔在角落里。

深吸了一口——就我猜测，因为我早就闻不出来了——混合着陈酒、腐烂和馊味的空气，那老蝙蝠皮笑肉不笑地动起了嘴皮子：“多么美妙。看来你一定相当享受休闲的生活，布莱克——这在所有人忙于出生入死时尤为可贵。”

我立即感到酒精和血液全都涌进了大脑，从鼻涕精谨慎且挑衅地看着我并将手伸进长袍的动作来看我的手肯定已经抓住了口袋里的魔杖。我感觉不到，世界在我眼前轻微地起伏，催促着我将那张自学生时代起就厌憎入骨的死人脸炸飞。

随即我想起了杰西卡，她身受重伤，正躺在我身后的沙发上。于是我移开目光，侧身让开。

鼻涕精大步绕过茶几，在已经恢复了本来面目的杰西卡上方俯身。有一瞬间我还以为他打算伸手拉开她的袍子——一个真正恐怖的场景——但他只是拔出魔杖割除了伤口周围的衣物，杰西卡在他吸走血迹时皱了皱眉。

清理干净后的伤口很像是挨了一记重击的浅色瓷器上的裂痕，这裂痕在斯内普反复诵念一段咒文的过程中迅速变淡，成为蛛网般的缝隙。完事后他从怀里掏出一个扁瓶子放在茶几上，“一小时一次，每次三滴。”

杰西卡看了它一眼：“我会让某个学生把剩下半瓶带去还的。”

“省省你的脑子在更有必要的地方吧，它的容量已经够可怜了。”斯内普冷冰冰地说，“只要有O.W.Ls水准都不会被这种等级的咒语击中，我几乎要怀疑你是不是自毕业以来都在度假。”

“抱歉，”杰西卡——光是这个形容就要让我把胃里的残酒吐个干净了——温顺地说，“是我急于求成了。”

斯内普哼了一声，意识到他打算把矛头指向我时我收回了看着杰西卡的目光，然后他微微眯起眼睛，一边嘴角的肌肉扭动了一下，抬了一抬下巴。这是个极度蔑视的表情，而不知为什么我清楚地理解到了他的意思：癞蛤蟆。

这实在比任何言语上的侮辱都要严重得多，我放弃了用魔杖，打算直接削平那个鸟嘴似的鼻子。

“既然你这个时间来了，”杰西卡活泼得反常的语气让我强行刹住了自己回过头，发觉她正甜蜜地微笑着，“那么你一定还没吃晚饭吧，教——授——？”

“我想你在两天内都不用担心这个问题。”

在我目瞪口呆的当口，鼻涕精扔下一句无力的反击钻回了壁炉，迅速得让我几乎觉得他在逃跑。

“你和他刚才是在……”打情骂俏？我会在说出这个词之前咬掉自己舌头的。

杰西卡右手轻轻捂着伤处，尽量不让它在无声的大笑中受到震动。

“放心吧，我和他没有特殊关系。”她总算注意到了我肯定比她还难看的脸色，“很不幸，我的学生生涯有5年都是在斯内普的教导下。我很想让他闭嘴，但公然和他作对只会带来禁闭和丢分，后来我选择了另一种办法。”

“和教师调情？”我没法在这句话里带上“斯内普”。

“唔，也不完全是。”杰西卡看着天花板，陷入了对旧时光的追忆，“每次他开始说话时，我就像个好学生一样恭敬又崇拜地看着他，连连点头。有一次他关了我一星期禁闭，每天给蟾蜍开膛破肚。我把每只蟾蜍都搅得完全无法使用，然后端着盆子敲他办公室的门，鞠躬说‘我完成您的任务了，教授’，他就延长了禁闭又让我对付蛇和鼻涕虫。禁闭关到一个月时他让我滚出他的地下室，然后在剩下的三年半里当我是一团空气。”

我花了一会儿止住自己的爆笑之后，杰西卡继续说了下去。

“后来有一阵子他一直给我的作业打很差的成绩，我就带着作业在办公室门口等他。接着我告诉他他是我最喜欢的教授，我想在情人节的早餐时给他送玫瑰。于是我通过了考试。”

叙述自己恶作剧时她的眼神闪亮，像个正得意地坏笑的孩子。

“这……这确实是个好办法。”我擦着笑出来的眼泪，“但我宁可去亲吻克利切。”


	11. Chapter 11

“想象一下那幅画面。”她用回味无穷的语气说。

“嘿！”我抗议道。

“这能让我感觉好一些。”

这是个玩笑，但仍让我下意识地看向她的伤口。在我因酒精而迷糊的视野里已经合拢的伤口几不可见，杰西卡肋部大片蜜色的皮肤泛着柔和的光泽，看上去很柔软。

“我猜我又得抹一遍了。”

“什么？”

我抬起头，一个对视之间我就知道杰西卡绝没有误解我目光的含义，我不知道我们两中哪一个的脸更红。

“让我看上去像白人的东西，伪装的时候最麻烦的就是声音和肤色。我拿帕翠霞美白霜加上一些材料自己调的，抹上后一个月内不论做什么都不会掉。”杰西卡叹了口气，放松得有些装模作样，“看来斯内普刚才顺手给我去掉了。”

“嗯，对。”我赞同着她说完话我才注意到的事实，“伤口周围的皮肤颜色比你的脸要深一些。说起来之前我都没想到那不是你的本来肤色。”

“我身上没有任何一个像白人的地方，除了，你知道，头发。”杰西卡闭着眼说，“进到凤凰社的地盘之前我都会先恢复自己的本来面貌，但要改变肤色实在太麻烦，所以就是你所见到的把吉普赛五官安在白人面皮上的怪样了。”

“我觉得那很好看。”我脱口而出，随即补充道：“当然，我不是说你本来的样子不好。”杰西卡没有答话，我对自己的话进行了进一步修正，“我是说，虽然我没有见过，但肯定不会差。不是有那么多人想尽办法要把自己晒成深肤色吗？”

“谢谢。”

接下来杰西卡便沉默着，好一会儿没动静之后我以为她睡着了。拔出魔杖念了召唤咒，一条有些厚薄不均的毯子出现在我手中，酒对施咒精度从来没什么帮助。我轻轻把它盖在杰西卡身上，之前由于所中的咒语杰西卡烧得厉害不愿盖，我想她到晚些时候会觉得冷的。

“我像我妈妈。”她忽然含混地咕哝一声，睁开了眼。

我一愣之下不知道为什么飞快地后退了两步，她的眼睛随着我的动作转动，在我重新坐回原来的位置时目光又定回了天花板上。

杰西卡伸手够到了斯内普留下的药瓶，往嘴里倒了几滴。要达到她所要求的恢复速度，她就得一天一夜不吃不喝，服药的频率导致也没什么睡觉的可能。

“你可以睡一会儿。”我对她说，“下次时间到了我会叫你的。”

“不用了，你去休息吧。熬夜的本事我颇引以为傲呢。”

这还是我第一次见到杰西卡主动开玩笑，她的脸色仍旧比平时苍白，那个淡淡的笑容冲淡了她五官中与生俱来的特质，让此刻的她看起来格外……真实，不像之前强硬得过分的样子。

我当然不会就这么离开，杰西卡也没试图说服，也许是没那个力气。她看着天花板，以极缓慢的节奏眨着眼，看来是打算就这么熬一晚了。我坐在她旁边的沙发，看天看地看壁炉，尽量不去盯着她看。

不长的时间内两次把自己从迷糊状态中拉出来之后，我知道有必要找个话题了，除非我想再次喝到亲手泡的咖啡。

“你母亲……她是个怎样的人？”我问。

“嗯？”杰西卡很快地眨了几下眼睛，似乎在催促自己的大脑进入状态，“哦，老实说我不太清楚。她是个女巫，似乎一直在流浪，我大概就见过她四五次，家里也从来没有她的照片。”

“我很抱歉。”

“没事。”

“你上次见她是在什么时候？”

“大概5年前。她每次出现后都是在客房里住一晚就走，我父亲从来没对她做出过不欢迎的表示，不过我也没见过他们有什么亲密的举止。最让我印象深刻的是第二天早上她临走前我父亲都会给她泡茶，中国的祁门红茶，加一点亨克斯金酒。”

“不是个常见的组合。”

“是啊。我试过，味道挺奇怪的。我父亲不喝酒，但橱柜里总是放着一瓶金酒。她离开后我父亲就把剩下的全都倒掉——有一两次我也见到他喝，不过只是一小口。去工作时他会把酒瓶带去丢掉，当晚我又会发现橱柜里多了一瓶新的。”

这个故事的结局远称不上离奇，却能让我感到一种隐约的悲伤。

杰西卡似有同感：“我父亲不喜欢待客，也很少在柜子里存放酒类。那瓶金酒通常都是唯一一瓶”

“他……说起过他们的事吗？”

“很少。不过我听说过一些风言风语，我父亲在大学第二年的暑假到梵蒂冈参观，原本计划一周的旅行却持续了整整两个月。归来后我父亲就像丢了魂一样，很长时间才振作起来。随后他离开了神学院，转学商学。第二年春天，我母亲出现在我爷爷奶奶家，把我留下之后没有见他就走了。”

梵蒂冈我知道，麻瓜的宗教圣地。想来那个虔诚而禁欲的男人是怀着朝圣般的心情去的，却在这次旅途中几乎葬送了自己的信仰。杰西卡之于他就像是死去部分的幽灵，她待在他身边，过着没有母亲陪伴的生活。

我很自然地想起了自己的童年。我父母婚前都姓布莱克，这对表姐弟的结合是典型的“为了血统的延续”的结果。记忆里母亲的戏份是绝不会缺少的，反倒是我那性情软弱的父亲像是个可有可无的影子。

都说家是在外打拼的人的避风港，对奥赖恩·布莱克而言，情况倒更像是一头扎进公事里逃避自己永远不得安宁的家庭生活。当然，所谓公事也不过就是出门和其他纯血统家族交换一下关于下一代婚配的意见，再邀请其中的某些把交流地点转移到布莱克老宅，隔三差五拿祖产去魔法部买点勋章，坐吃山空。

传言说我父亲在外养了情妇，但我很怀疑他能有这个胆量。我对他的印象中最多的就是他在我母亲大喊大叫时拂袖而去，以及那句“闭嘴，听你母亲的话”。那副颇有派头的严厉外表倒还真赢得了雷古勒斯的几分尊重，以至于我一直疑惑自己是不是唯一一个不是瞎子的人，看得出父亲不过是在狼狈逃窜和唯唯以对。

父亲唯一的一次爆发是在我16岁那年离家出走的时候，那真让我印象深刻，不知道他事后花了多少钱才摆平使用不可饶恕咒的罪名。疼痛的间隙我趴在地上斜着眼看他因愤怒而扭曲的脸，他背对强悍的妻子，看上去不可一世。

懦夫。不尖叫的时候我的嗓子就完全没了作用，于是我用口型说出了这个词。效果很好，他眼中射出狠戾的光，这大概是他有生以来最像个男人和布莱克的时刻。当时我对着重新指向我的杖尖冷淡地微笑，确定这是自己能做的最后一件事。

“滚出去！滚！永远别再踏进布莱克家的门！”

突然炸响的尖叫让他僵住了，他的面部肌肉抖动了几下。说来可笑，母亲救了我一命。我半爬半走地挪向门口，没有人阻拦。

“孽种！渣滓！我生出来的逆子！……”母亲的咆哮还在继续。

打开大门那一刻我雷古勒斯好像叫了我一声，在母亲的声浪中几不可闻。我没有听见，我摔在门外的台阶上，掏出口袋里的双面镜呼叫了詹姆。视野黑下来之前我看到几个在广场上散步的人围了过来，如果还有力气我会向他们打出胜利的手势：我赢了，我自由了。


	12. Chapter 12

然后我回来了。

“……我想她只是不能。”

“什么？”我意识到刚才的走神让我错过了杰西卡的前半句话。

“没事，”她似乎犹豫了一下，“你刚才在想什么？”

那个病态狂热的家庭的具体情况我只对几个朋友说起过，不过想想也没什么好隐瞒的，我便对她和盘托出。主题固定但具体内容已经无从记起的冗长“家教”、无意义的怒吼、满是模糊面孔的宴会、捣乱后的惩罚以及这之间偶然闪现的、称得上温情的瞬间。

墙上流着口水尖叫的疯子曾经微笑着摸我的头发，为什么呢？我忘记了。

“关于你母亲，你还记得什么事吗？”我问杰西卡。

“嗯……每次出现都是在周末或者假日，父亲会给我们留出单独相处的时间。她会问些在哪上学、成绩怎么样之类的问题，得到答案以后她就拥抱和吻我，跟我道晚安，第二天早上离开。基本上都是这样的套路。真要说又什么印象深刻的，就是她道别以后转身走远，我看着她的背影，从没见过她回头。”

说着她似乎又想起了什么，“而且回想起来，她的每次出现都是在我的生活即将发生巨变的时候。”

我怔了一下，没有深究这其中的含义。

“你觉得她爱你父亲吗？”我问。

我有些担心这个问题的唐突，但杰西卡回答得平静而果断，像是早已深思熟虑。

“是的，而且她也爱我，如果你想问的话。”

我不太知道怎么接这个话。

“就算小的时候不明白，上一次见到她时我已经做了2年记者，她看着我和我父亲的样子足以说明一切。”杰西卡停了一下，伸手摸到旁边的药瓶往嘴里倒了三滴。“关于她为什么离开，我想过很多种可能。吉普赛人通常不与外族通婚，我父亲的家庭不允许他娶异教徒，她在群体中的特殊地位——这是我从她的一些话语里推测出来的——要求她不得婚配，等等。后来我有了一个更简单的结论，她只是不能。”

“不能什么？”我想起她之前没被我听到的前半句话。

“看着所爱的眼睛说出誓言、安定下来、生儿育女，她不属于这种生活。她没办法改变自己的天性，我和我父亲加在一起也比不上她自己重要。”杰西卡转过头来，看着我，“现在我明白了。”

那双继承自一个同样自称杰西卡的女人的黑眼睛澄澈而炽烈，翻涌着一整个夏天的明媚和疯狂。

我想我也明白了，我起身离开。

腿带着我回到那间唯一满布着金红的卧室，门在身后重重摔上，我把自己扔上床，摊手摊脚地陷进被子里。或许是酒精的作用，刚合上眼我便沉入了梦境。梦中的世界颠倒而混乱，各色闪光穿过詹姆和莉莉没有生命的躯体，杰西卡仍带着稚气的脸时而模糊时而清晰。

 

第二天老宅自9月以来破天荒地迎来了两位傲罗的造访。

结束一夜断断续续的浅眠之后我走出房间，下到客厅时发现茶几上的碗碟和地上的酒瓶不见了，报纸也被整齐地摞成了一叠。唐克斯坐在昨晚我坐的位置上打盹，脑袋有节奏地点着。

杰西卡仍裹着毯子躺在原位，茶几上的药少了大约三分之一。失血加上熬了一夜，她看上去很疲倦，不过状态似乎还不错。

“她从霍利特那里听说了我受伤的事，一结束任务就过来了。我试过说服，她不肯找个能躺下的地方睡。”她解答了我的疑惑。

脑袋正以熟悉的频率抽痛着，我按了按额头两侧简单地应了一声往地下室走去，没有与杰西卡对视。

鲍勃正在做花生酱三明治，旁边的碗里是大概是准备做煎蛋卷用的鸡蛋。厨房吐司花生酱配上他那张铁板一块的脸，如果有心情去注意的话我会觉得这个场景很有些荒唐。联想起客厅几个月来破天荒地的整洁，我猜同为单身汉他的日子应该过得比我强。

他冲着我点点头，算是打了招呼。而我感激地嗅着厨房里弥漫的香气，天知道，我现在实在太需要咖啡了。

几分钟后，我、唐克斯和鲍勃分坐在沙发的不同角落享受鲍勃的手艺。睡眼惺忪的唐克斯向还不能进食的杰西卡炫耀自己的三明治，差点把它掉进咖啡杯。杰西卡已经可以坐起来，翻着眼睛对唐克斯欺负病人的行为表示抗议。

鲍勃还有工作，他飞快地吃完自己那份，和我们做了个简短的道别便钻进了壁炉。由于宿醉和有些日子没正常过了的饮食，食物的突然进入让我一阵反胃，但我还是成功地赶在唐克斯之前把早餐全倒进了喉咙。

清洗工作进行到一半时唐克斯挤到了我身边，她还叼着半个三明治，帮着一边搬碗碟一边摔碗碟。

“那么，你和杰西怎么样？”她硬咽下嘴里的东西问。

“就那样。”我低头修复她摔碎的盘子。

“你们吵架了。”不带疑问的语气。

“随你怎么想。”盘子飞进碗橱里，与里边的东西撞出一阵叮当声。

“我简直不敢相信！”她压低了声音嚷嚷道，“生病受伤是打动女孩最好的时机，你却用来和她吵架？我的天啊，你的脑子坏掉了吗？”

“没错！”我瞪着明显受到了惊吓的唐克斯，“我的脑子早就被阿兹卡班搞坏了！但我想不需要脑子就能知道你的头盖骨里一定是被那些香水灌满了才会觉得我会需要去‘打动’任何人。现在请让开，我看还是巴克比克比较配我的智商。”

她愣了几秒，直到我冲上台阶时才反应过来。

“别他妈把你的感情挫折怪在我头上！”

唐克斯的声音很大以至于我可以确定客厅里的杰西卡也听到了，冲上台阶时我没有去关注她的表情。直到到达阁楼我才想起忘了拿喂巴克比克的东西，只得又折返回去。第三次从沙发前路过时我终于忍不住看转头看了一眼，唐克斯抱着手臂气咻咻地瞪着我，她身边的杰西卡像昨天宣布自己三天内要回到黑巫师中去时一般平静，黑瞳幽深难测。

我从她们面前走过，径直来到巴克比克的阁楼。他狼吞虎咽地吃完我给的鸡胸肉后便高高扬起脑袋拒绝看我，翅膀拍打着。这是生气的表示，每当我因醉酒而忘记喂他时他都会这样。但今天我没有心情安抚他，坐在常待的角落里发我的呆。

过了一阵，我的视线里出现了一只爪子。我抬起头来，对上那双阴鸷依旧的橘黄色眼睛时几乎以为自己要变成餐后甜点。巴克比克正着脑袋看了我一会儿，又歪着脑袋看了我一会儿，弯下前膝，身子下沉，头低了下来。

我莫名其妙地看了这个鞠躬好一阵才反应过来，感激地拍拍他的喙。

“谢谢，老伙计。”

很多时候我都觉得这头怪兽比我——甚至于比大部分人——聪明得多。


	13. Chapter 13

虽然已经有了预料，杰西卡恢复的速度还是让我有点吃惊。晚上我从阁楼上下来的时候就听见客房里传来了沐浴的水声，于是我做了些三明治之类以我的厨艺也不会造成危害的食物送进房间。

她再次出现在我面前是十几个小时之后了，拿着我前一天晚上送去的餐盘，没有对我和我身边的酒瓶发表任何评论。等她再从厨房里出来时那瓶威士忌已经见底，我喝下她递过来的浓茶醒了醒神，发觉桌上已经摆好了晚餐。

菜肴并不复杂，意大利面、馅饼和蔬菜汤，闻起来倒是香气扑鼻。我再次强迫自己吞下一份食物，花费的时间足够杰西卡吃完正餐又慢条斯理地解决甜点冰淇淋。在我表示我确信自己再咽下去哪怕一滴水都会把刚吃下去的东西吐出来之后，杰西卡顺便又把我那份冰淇淋吃掉了，心满意足地舔舔嘴唇。

“看来你已经，嗯……重新抹过了？”我嗓子有些发干，并且立即意识到了气氛微妙的变化，“我是说，你用来改变肤色的东西。”

“对。我马上就离开。”杰西卡说。

“不是还有一天时间吗？”我有些意外。

“既然我已经出来了，还有些事需要核实一下。而且早点总比迟了好。”

“……好吧。”

杰西卡把碗碟收拾干净放回橱里再从餐厅走到门口的过程中我一直处在某种自我交战状态。

“再见。”

“你……”转身要走的杰西卡重新看向我，探究的目光让我本来就没什么底气的后半句话滞住了。

这真丢人，不就是一个问题？

我深吸一口气：“如果你……有空的话，愿意来过圣诞节吗？”

见她怔了一下，我解释道：“没别的意思，只是我觉得你可能不会太愿意回家过圣诞节，而我这里……你看，地方很大。当然如果你有工作那就算了，想到陋居或者其他更令人愉快的地方过节也没关系。”

杰西卡眨眨眼，很快地朝空荡荡的老房子里瞟了一下。她肯定在预想我度过这个圣诞节最可能的方式：在平安夜一个人喝光最后几瓶威士忌，睡过整个12月25日，只有克利切嘟囔着在我身边走来走去。这让我更加沮丧和恼怒。

“你完全可以拒绝，不用顾及我。我就是问问。”我说。

杰西卡思索了一会儿，“我想我可以。”

我尽量不让自己惊喜得过于明显。

“如果直到圣诞节前我还没有，你知道，死于非命的话。”杰西卡做了个鬼脸，“和父亲一起过圣诞节确实很烦人，我已经借着各种名义缺席好几年了。”

大部分人都会为前半句而皱眉甚或发出抗议，但曾经和詹姆拿这个打趣的次数已经多到足以让我能够理解这其中的幽默。我笑了：“那么，圣诞节见？”

“再见。”

怀着某种不可告人的心理，我轻轻抵住了杰西卡顺手带上的门，从那条缝隙往外窥探。

暮色四合，格里莫广场上降下了一层薄雾。仅作为背景的话，一天的初始与终末并无太大区别，我想我眼中所见与杰西卡脑海中所印一定极为相似——她踏着一条自定的直线从悠然散着步的居民间穿过，很快成为浅紫和玫红底色中的一个小小剪影。

只有很少一部分人能明白“转身后就不再回头”的含义。

 

杰西卡和鲍勃对老房子的清理只能说是聊胜于无，几天之内餐桌重又堆上了带着残羹剩菜的碗碟。不过这回没有打发时间的填字游戏了，没人带来新的报纸是一方面，更多的是由于我正在做一件至少14年没做过的事：制定计划。

圣诞树、彩带、铃铛……还有什么？我苦恼地看着短得可怜的清单，努力从大脑深处挖掘出对霍格沃茨圣诞节的那点记忆。当然，不能少了火鸡和圣诞布丁，鉴于——在最乐观的情况下——只会有我、杰西卡和莱姆斯，或许加上唐克斯，订的分量小一些可能会比较合适……谁在乎呢！反正布莱克家族金库里的硬币都快长毛了，而且杰西卡可能一个人就能解决四人的分量。

我被这个念头逗乐了几秒钟，然后毫不犹豫地在清单上标注了“最大份”。

确定再也不能挖出新的名词之后，就进入了下一个问题——如何购置。就算不介意暴露格里莫广场12号的存在，不是保密人的我也不能把这个地址透露出去。理论上说猫头鹰邮递有收货人的名字也够了，想象一下安分守己的餐厅主人收到一封来自在逃两年手上带着13条人命的杀人犯的信件的表情，这么做似乎的确是个好主意。

唉，总会有办法的。

用羽毛笔尾端挠着下巴苦恼了半小时，我再次走下了从客厅向下的楼梯，顺利地一脚踢开了酒窖的门。也没人会多事到给酒窖上锁了，铜锁严丝合缝地嵌在门框边的墙壁里，看上去就像它自这地下室建筑之初就在那儿闪烁微光似的。这归功于10月的某天我一整个下午削平黄铜表面和仔细在墙上挖出锁形小洞的努力。

回来的路上也许我还命令了游荡的克利切滚出我的视线，因为嗓子里传来了吼叫之后特有的干涩和微微发痒的感觉。即使我这么做了我也没有意识到，近半年来对克利切的呵斥就像酒精、抑郁和腐烂的味道一样缠绕在我身上，成为老房子空气的一部分。

“亚瑟·韦斯莱受重伤，妻子和孩子马上会过来。”

我“梅林啊我真不愿意看到家族后裔堕落至此”的曾曾祖父兼霍格沃茨史上最不受欢迎校长兼菲尼亚斯·奈杰勒斯·布莱克在午夜左右极其难得地造访了他在这被玷污的老宅的画像，用他那慢吞吞的轻蔑语气把我已经飘忽到禁林里的思维拉回来，纡尊降贵地向我传达了这么一条口信，接着就像他出现时那般干脆利落地消失了。

刚把这几个简单的单词组合起来的意思弄清楚，我那穿着睡衣的教子和几个红头发就伴随着一阵蓝光出现在我面前。看见哈利的那一刻，我突然非常后悔自己之前灌下的那两瓶威士忌。

哈利满脸惊恐，绿色的眼睛一片慌张。他从来都是个勇敢得让我惊讶的孩子，去年刚从伏地魔手中逃脱时我也没见过他如此恐惧。

我想把他拉到一边直接询问，但当务之急是稳住这群情绪已经在失控边缘的孩子。哈利的眼睛沉默地扫过地下厨房里烛光摇曳下的冷清晚饭——我作为一个可靠教父不应该被看到的部分，这实在比弗雷德那句“我没看见你有生命危险”更让我难堪。

我通常不以洞察力卓绝自居，可掩饰在任何意义上也都不是哈利或詹姆的强项，在叙述那个看到亚瑟遇袭的逼真梦境的过程中，我看出他有所保留。这更可能是由于在餐厅里坐着一群情绪激动嗓门不小的韦斯莱时把所有事情和盘托出或许不是好主意，但我还是忍不住怀疑哈利是不是突然意识到了依靠和信赖自己的教父也不是那么保险。

一夜无眠，直到清晨，莫莉才带着亚瑟脱离危险的消息出现。


	14. Chapter 14

我强撑着不让自己像其他人一样在欣喜和宽慰中虚脱，以我前一天灌下的威士忌总量来说这还是挺了不起的。平时我不会也没必要勉强自己保持清醒，而哈利在好消息传来后近乎崩溃的神情使我意识到这么做相当必要。

视线中只剩下我们两人时，他立即将留在肚子里的话全都倒了出来——关于他是如何透过那条蛇的眼睛看着身周滑行的世界，如何看着自己袭击了亚瑟，如何感受到齿间人体的弹性与鲜血的温暖。

是了，这就是他为何如此惶恐。比死亡更可怕的是活在失去了重要之人的世界里，而程度更在那之上的是那由自己亲手造成。对哈利这样的人来说，设想家人和朋友受到伤害远比设想自己的死亡要困难得多。

“西里斯，我——我觉得我可能要疯了。在邓布利多的办公室里，在我们触摸门钥匙之前，有一两秒钟我觉得自己是一条蛇，我感觉像蛇——当我看着邓布利多的时候，我的伤疤特别痛——西里斯，我想咬他——”

哈利语无伦次的描述所蕴含的信息是足以让像我这样稍许知道内情的人从发梢凉到脚尖的，可他不需要知道这个。那双绿色的眼睛看着我，里面的神色近乎祈求。

“你需要睡觉，”我坚决地说，“吃点早饭，上楼休息去，午饭后可以跟他们一起去看亚瑟。你受了刺激，哈利，你在为你仅仅是看到的事情而自责。幸好你看到了，不然亚瑟可能就完了。别胡思乱想。”

我所能做的最后一件事是把哈利单独留在黑暗的食品间里，这样他就看不到我带着犹疑和闪躲的神情。有些感受不会因反复的品尝而麻木，14年后无能为力带来的痛苦仍像刀刻般鲜明。

中午——除我之外的——所有人都到圣芒戈去看望了亚瑟，给邓不利多写了信之后我没有用惯常的方式打发晚餐前的时间。由于更重要的事有人操心了，一些之前被我忽略的信息就像拿掉了上方阻隔的水泡一样浮了起来。

韦斯莱一家要在这里过圣诞节了，也许还加上好一部分凤凰社核心成员！这是亚瑟几乎丢掉性命才有的结果，但我现在没心情为自己的快乐感到内疚——只有快乐。老房子里重新充斥着生气勃勃的欢声笑语，仅仅是想象着这可能有的美好程度我就很难不让嘴咧到耳根了。老天，我之前居然觉得莫莉很烦？

从医院回来后莱姆斯和唐克斯就去把准备圣诞所需的东西采购齐备了，看到那张清单时他近乎瞠目结舌，这个少见的瞬间为我的心情又加了几分。蒙顿格斯帮忙时很积极，我猜是因为他希望在新的一年里自己还能在地下室存放偷来的坩埚。

圣诞前夜打扫和装饰工作基本完成，老房子已经面目全非到了我母亲闭着眼睛走进来都会尖叫的程度。生锈的吊灯上挂的蜘蛛网换成了冬青和金银彩带，不会融化的雪花亮晶晶地堆在破地毯上，蒙顿格斯搞来的一棵大圣诞树挡住了家谱，上面装饰着活的精灵。就连门厅墙上摆放的那些小精灵脑袋上也戴了圣诞老人的帽子和胡子。

我考虑过给克利切也弄顶圣诞帽什么的，那至少能让它看上去和饰板上那些脑袋一样不碍眼。但这大概也在“赐给衣服”的范畴，而且实在没必要糟蹋了好好的帽子，于是作罢。不过这个念头倒是提醒了我，那小怪物挺长时间没一脸眼泪鼻涕痕地从某个衣柜里钻出来过了，虽然我绝不会抱怨这个。

“想想看，最近谁见到克利切了？”我从食品间端出一只巨大的火鸡——事实证明我之前的订购决定是多么明智，等到整件事定下来再决定这个型号的火鸡早就售罄了——顺便问了问赫敏。

作为这栋房子里唯一会关注克利切去向的人，赫敏正从厨房柜子边走开。如果她刚才是在往克利切的窝里塞圣诞礼物的话，那么谢天谢地它不在场。

“我从来的那天晚上之后就没见过他。”哈利说，“你把他从厨房轰了出去。”

哈利代好友回答了问题，他站在赫敏身边，不过显然对送礼物的主意不以为然。他已经完全从在梦中目睹亚瑟受袭的惊吓中恢复过来了，事实上那似乎只使他低落了半天左右。这就是我为什么比起他更关心邓不利多对此采取的措施，就像詹姆一样，除非是莉莉交了新男友，他的烦恼从不过夜。

用对克利切这个话题已经长得浪费的时间来讨论它的去向之后，我向两个孩子保证会去找它，把火鸡盘子咣当一声留在了厨房桌子上由着莫莉料理。

然后我拿了打扫卫生时清理出的新一批死老鼠和昨晚剩下的三明治之类上阁楼喂巴克比克，一路哼着自创曲目“上帝保佑你，快乐的鹰头马身有翼兽”——我可有些年头没做过这事儿了。

打算来此过圣诞节的人们几天来早已见怪不怪，只是侧身避开以免碰到装死老鼠的袋子。不过错身而过时我并没有错过莱姆斯眼中的暗色——显而易见又绝不出口的怜悯。

是啊，我知道。今天结束之后，圣诞节也就过去了。再过上几天这里的人就会全部散尽，留下我和克利切把彩带挂毯圣诞树塞进某个还有空位的储藏间或干脆付之一炬。热心者如莫莉莱姆斯唐克斯一定会主动帮忙善后，我则会建议他们先专心将“假期模式”调整为“工作模式”，杂活交给闲人干就好。

这样至少住在凤凰社总部时我还能找到点儿事做。

在阁楼脏兮兮的地板上放下袋子，我顺便也把自己撂在了这里，坐在舒服的角落看巴克比克从容不迫地把那些东西送进肚去。他先低头拨弄一下袋子里的食物，找出最满意的叼起来，喙开合几下之后快速地吞咽并吐出头骨一类坚硬的部分，整套动作粗野却透着某种奇异的优雅。

我从来不会忘记没人能在比克进食的时候以任何借口接近，对他而言野兽式的固执就像野兽式的敏锐一般根深蒂固。即便是饲主——我更愿意称自己为他的朋友——也绝不能表现出一点对他的食物的威胁，不论相处多久都必须在每次接近前对他鞠躬，说真的，这是我对这头怪兽最恼火也最喜欢的地方。


	15. Chapter 15

“比克，比克。”独处的时候我与比克的相处模式近似唐克斯与我，由于显著的语言差异，只能假定我是负责絮叨的那个。“圣诞节要过去啦，然后这里就又只剩下我们哥俩。我猜你会喜欢这个的，没人在你打盹的时候跑来跑去或者让老巫婆叫得掀翻屋顶。不过你也尝不到莫莉的手艺了，我只好一直给你吃冻肉……说起来我都不知道你有没有能用来尝东西的舌头，要不你张嘴给我看看？”

比克像往常一样很有风度地不置可否，吞掉三明治的时候头比平时后仰得多了点，喙上的两个小孔朝向了阁楼楼顶，也许这是鹰头马身有翼兽式的嗤之以鼻。

他没反对，我就接着絮叨。

“你知道我有多少年没过过那么热闹的圣诞节了吗？唔，实际上我都不确定以前过过。不提那些恶心的血统交流会，后来詹姆家里也从来没有过那么多人，虽然我们四……几个凑在一块儿就能制造出比千军万马还热闹的场面。想想吧，今晚餐厅又会挤满红头发们，光看着就够有节日气氛的了。唉，我真为那些不得不错过这样一个圣诞的家伙们感到遗憾。”

巴克比克把袋子和里面剩下的那点它看不上眼的残渣往我这边踢了踢，展展翅膀抖抖羽毛，找了个舒服的角度把脑袋向后伸去直埋到翅膀下边。吃过这顿之后他照例是要打个盹的，而且已经练就了把我的当成伟大催眠曲作家宾斯的本能。

过了一阵，他后颈总是竖起的几根短粗的毛发缓缓倒了下来，这是入睡的标志。该做的工作都已完成，牢骚也发得差不多了，我想把阁楼地板踩得咯吱作响把他弄醒没什么必要，就继续窝在了那个角落里。

几秒钟后我就从口袋里勾出了个小纸团。

从前詹姆在手头无事可做的时候总会不分场合地玩弄我们偷来的一只倒霉的金色飞贼，让它飞出一两英尺，再速度奇快地抓回来。由于兼具引人——尤其是女生——注目的特殊功能，这是他最喜欢的打发时间的方式。

也多亏这方式足够夺人眼球，当我待在詹姆身边时就很少会有人注意到我其实也有个手脚闲不住的坏毛病，而那当时几乎就是每时每刻。我偏好弹弄羽毛笔尖端或者单手抛接不重要的小东西的游戏，它们短暂往复的运动轨迹对我似乎有镇定的效果。

纸团腾空几英寸又落回掌中，一起一落，如此重复着。它的前身是张被烧焦了边缘的纸条，昨天晚上我忙完了造雪工作回到房间之后发现它躺在壁炉前的地毯上，此前我都不知道飞路网还能用来传纸质物品。

纸条上是短短两句话，笔迹陌生。字很小，y的下端和h的上端拉得很长，有点向右倾斜，连笔流畅而清晰。

“母亲想见我，必须得回家。很遗憾不能与你一起过圣诞节。J.E.”

我几乎可以还原出杰西卡写下字条时带着歉意的表情，因为想象着我将度过一个多么悲惨的节日。可事实是她而不是我将错过一个绝佳的圣诞节，看到字条时我脑子里想的除了圣诞大餐就是她果真很不待见自己的名字，连写全缩写都不愿意。

想想看，杰西卡26岁，见过四五次自己的母亲而上一次是在5年前，算起来今年也差不多是时候了。她也的确说过自己母亲每次回家都在节假日，不能说这很意外。

读过之后脑子转几轮想明白了，我就把纸条揉成团扔进了口袋里，就像通常对待收到的便条那样。不过我没有再把它展开看看，那一目了然的内容没有任何重读的必要，那简直像是碰碰心上人之后连手也舍不得洗的矫情小男生所为。

巴克比克醒来之后我又在阁楼里窝了一阵，顺手打扫了这地方的卫生，直到哈利上来叫我去吃晚饭才收起纸团走下楼去。

莫莉的厨艺一如既往地无可挑剔，厨房里的香味打败长年累月的霉味飘满了整栋房子。刚下楼哈利就在我身边做着满足的深呼吸，于是我也深吸了一口气。

火鸡、布丁和糖浆馅饼，圣诞大餐，我来了。

 

呼出的气流使镜子表面笼罩了一层薄雾，我把镜子拿得更近了些，但无疑薄雾后的那双眼睛还是我自己的。

死灰般无神而苍老的瞳孔看着我。

我丢下镜子，费了很大力气才克制住没把它在对面墙上摔得粉碎。

还能指望有什么结果呢？从把另一块双面镜交给哈利的时候我就从他脸上看出来了，哪怕鼻涕精在教大脑封闭术的时候扒了他的皮他也不会对我说一个字，以免他那冲动鲁莽的教父断送了自己的小命。

我也没指望他像个受了委屈的小丫头一样找我哭哭啼啼，可我曾以为他至少会采取一些努力来与我联系，鉴于自从上次几乎被从壁炉里抓住之后我就再也没有通过飞路网找过他了。

圣诞期间专门托莱姆斯到从前的住处把双面镜取来时，我一心以为自己想到了一条绝不会被监视的联络通道。现在想起当时的自喜颇有些讽刺意味，这段时间我洗澡的时候都会把它放在浴室的洗漱台上，可我那教子大概连打开纸包的兴致都没有。

是啊，没人会高兴经常与我打交道的。我的脑子可能是被摄魂怪弄出了点问题，但那也不代表我真的变得有多蠢。圣诞结束后我在老房子里就像家谱挂毯和小精灵脑袋一样完全成了煞风景的东西，开学前的几天时间里所有人都躲着我走。

连莱姆斯也开始对我的暴躁和酗酒感到厌烦了，他那由过去的友谊和老好人性格而生的耐心已经被消磨殆尽。

“你完全可以不必这样对待自己的。”他说。

“怎么说呢，伙计，I seem to bestuck。”我当时是这么回答他的，同时摇晃着酒瓶。

于是我现存最老的朋友摇摇头，出门了。对话发生在莱姆斯去执行邓不利多“打入同类内部”第二阶段任务出门前，目前为止他已经接近两个月没有任何消息。

我们都知道自己在做的是什么工作，假如那就是莱姆斯在我这儿听到的最后一句我会后悔直到咽气，可通常对人们来说意识到这点并不意味着混账话不会脱口而出。

大概是由于自5岁起就被迫每月变形为狼的经历吧，如果说詹姆是我们中的核心和最乐观的人的话，莱姆斯就是我们中最坚强的。当初他总是那个给我们收拾烂摊子的人，“结束之日”——我一直在心里这么称呼那一天——后也不例外。莱姆斯主持了詹姆和莉莉的葬礼，撑过了那些落魄潦倒、孤身一人的日子，我不知道他怎么做得到。

他是那种不管被生活怎么对待都能收拾好自己的人，所希望和想传达的东西我一清二楚——放下过去，向前看。但他无法理解我的感觉——为过去所困，如果不设法麻醉自己可能就会疯狂地撕碎一切。

而且说实在的，莱姆斯也不是能让人相信未来的类型——那一直都是詹姆的活儿。不难觉察，这个总负责安慰别人一切都会好起来的人自己都怀疑未来的存在。

干渴的感觉泛上喉咙，我起身向地下室的方向走去。走出两步，我诅咒了一声，还是捡起了地上的镜子，揣进口袋。

然后我撞上了哼着小曲从厨房里走出来的克利切，它居然高高兴兴地给我鞠了个躬，并且没吐半句脏话。我仍旧没怎么留意到自己习惯性的呵斥，但有那么一瞬间为他眼神中流露的恶毒得意不安了一下，那只持续到我迈出下一步之前。

这几个月社员们在总部的活动比圣诞节前还要少，大概是因为活干熟练后不怎么受伤了吧，总之这直接导致我与老房子之外世界的联系降到了有史以来的最低点。我很无聊，而无聊是疯狂和悲观他妈，所以我确实不怎么介意克利切在谋划什么——假如它真的有能用来谋划的脑子的话。

反正和凤凰社有关的一切都已经被我三令五申禁止透露了，在得到衣服之前它能做的最多也就是和我亲爱的妈妈一同设计一个用旧布鲁姆女裤之类的玩意儿把我勒死的陷阱而已，这我可求之不得。


	16. Chapter 16

生活最可爱和操蛋的地方就在于它永远能出乎你的预料，接下来两周之内，我充分体会到了“许愿须谨慎”这句话的真正含义。

首先是莱姆斯在满月第二天的清晨出现了，他几乎是从壁炉里滚出来的，撞上茶几让上边酒瓶发出的碰撞声把我给惊醒了。

学生时代有一次我们满月夜游荡时忘了时间，结果天亮之后莱姆斯一丝不挂地在禁林里变回了人形，趁着没人发现赶紧把披着我和詹姆的袍子的他弄回尖叫棚屋的过程中我们笑得几乎走不了路。后来我们毫无人性就此嘲笑了他很长很长时间，因为乖乖级长出洋相的时候可不多。

看清莱姆斯的瞬间这事突然就从我脑子里蹦了出来，虽然现在场景和有趣完全沾不上边：莱姆斯缩在和他一样灰扑扑的破布毯里，脑袋抵着茶几的一角，裸露在外的小腿鲜血淋漓。

破布毯有好几处已经被浸透了，我用一个悬浮咒尽可能平稳地把他弄到沙发上，小心翼翼地揭开已经黏在他皮肉上的毯子，然后倒吸了一口冷气。莱姆斯看上去像是被扔进了还未投食的兽笼里，在他发出第一声轻微的呻\吟前我几乎以为他已经死了。

霍格沃茨这会儿应该还没开始上课，再说还管他的保密呢。我立即给斯内普传了消息，他赶到前我能做的只有想办法保持莱姆斯的体温。约两小时后莱姆斯醒了过来，那之后又过了半小时斯内普才从壁炉里出现，像往常一样顶着一张报丧的脸。

“你是不小心把舌头缠在伏地魔的袍子上了吗？”我压着火问，满意地看到那个名字让他僵硬了一下。

“还是那句话，布莱克。虽然不知道你是哪个部分没听懂，但我可不像你那样有无限的闲暇时间。”斯内普冷冰冰地回击。

时机允许的话我会把他变成一堆鼻涕什么的，就算要我来打扫客厅地毯也无所谓，那当然不是莱姆斯还倒在沙发上的现在。处理完莱姆斯身上的伤口之后，斯内普丢下一句“你的任务结束了”就再次消失在了壁炉里。

下午晚些时候莱姆斯告诉了我事情的经过。和预料的差不多，他在满月夜被一群同类袭击了，勉强脱身后在暗巷里挨到天亮，闯进一户人家“借”了壁炉和一点布料。飞路网被全面监视的情况下这是没有办法的办法，飞路过来的途中他险些被在炉子里抓个正着。

“并不是没有进展，这个聚居点本来已经有几个狼人被我说动了，只是消息不知怎么走漏到了芬里尔·格雷博克的耳朵里。”

亏得他能把那个畜生的名字说得那么平静。

“你觉得他已经倒向伏地魔那边了吗？”我问。

“很有可能，想想伏地魔能给他提供的那些。”莱姆斯木然地说完，不知哪根筋搭错了地试图开个玩笑，“好在我可不能再变成狼人一次了。”

这完全不好笑，我直截了当地声明了这点。

莱姆斯苦笑了一下：“我想过一段时间我还可以再去试一次。”

是啊，当然。对此我还能说什么呢？

不过短期内他是离不开这地方了，至少得先等到确定他没也上了伏地魔的通缉名单。不知道和那匹狼是否有关，莱姆斯的伤好得异常地快，这意味着我又得重新开始习惯有个人盯着我少喝酒多洗澡。

莱姆斯再次开始给我带报纸后大概两三天的一个下午，他急匆匆地把正在给阁楼上给巴克比克刷毛的我叫了下去。下到客厅之后我着实吓了一跳：哈利的脑袋正端端正正地悬浮在壁炉的火焰里。

“我只是想谈谈……我爸爸。”

我和莱姆斯交换了一个惊讶的眼神。

直到对面的动静迫使哈利终止了谈话，我才想起自己在接连的冲击中似乎忘了提双面镜的事，但与现状相比那只是细枝末节。

莱姆斯用上了下辈子的力气才把我按在沙发上，尽管我们都清楚我迫不及待地想冲到霍格沃茨去绝不仅是由于斯内普停止了教哈利大脑封闭术。

“你有没有想过他真的会这么介意这件事？”

“什么？”我明知故问。

我俩正一人一边地占据着沙发，面前的茶几上摆着吃剩的意面和罐装鸡汤——莱姆斯那良好的用餐习惯终于妥协了。

“你知道的。O.W.Ls考试结束后的那件事。”他说，“斯内普几乎整个少年时代都在和我们作对，后来的经历也有些……曲折，但他想对哈利隐藏起来的回忆只有这一段。”

“他把一次恶作剧看得比凤凰社的机密还重可不是我的错。”我漫不经心地说，“再说哈利没看到并不代表冥想盆里没有其他记忆。”

“你知道这不是重点，西里斯。”

我停顿了一下。

“我说过现在我并不为自己曾那样做感到自豪。”经过考虑我又补上一句，“不过那也不一定。鉴于他是个放任伏地魔对哈利的脑袋为所欲为的混球，我只会对那次没把他的脑子拽出来感到后悔。”

“他不会的。”莱姆斯说话的语气就好像他能替斯内普保证什么似的，“我会和他谈谈。”

与霍格沃茨的通信渠道都被严密监控，显然不可能直接给斯内普寄个“早上好呀你什么时候再给哈利教大脑封闭术呢”的便条。但莱姆斯并没有为这个“谈谈”的时机伤太多脑筋，很快凤凰社能动的核心成员们就齐聚在了总部。

鲍勃死了。

 

“敬罗伯特·霍莱特。”

9只酒杯撞在一起，火焰威士忌的辛辣气味溢满空气。

鲍勃的遗体已由父母领回，在总部举办的只是一个简单的纪念仪式。麻瓜首相那边出了些问题导致金斯莱无法赶回，穆迪厌恶此类演说，因此致辞是由资历最高的麦格完成的，官方严谨的“战士、伙伴和家人”发言。

斯内普出人意料地也出现了一会儿，他没有沾酒，只是存在感极低地战在一旁。也没人会邀请他加入，麦格在举杯前征询地看了他一眼，没得到回应便作罢了。

仪式和晚餐之间的那一小段间隙，我瞟见莱姆斯向斯内普走去，经考虑还是决定不要去检测自己那早已被证明与穆迪的幽默感同一水准的说服力——虽说我真的很希望看到老房子被炸掉。

于是我上了阁楼，很轻易地发现了楼顶大开的天窗，猜测了一下那本来就存在还是临时挖的。巴克比克显得异常躁动，那主要是源自久违的新鲜空气的透入，他从没试图掩饰自己是多么渴望再度飞翔。

窗子下方没有梯子，但出于某些原因我相信上边有人。在悬停咒的作用下从窗户里冒出头时我觉得自己颇像一只被从土里翻出来的不知所措地鼠，说真的，变出一架梯子并没有什么难度。

事实证明我的判断是正确的。

好吧……谁到了这个年纪都有点历史，我的前女友们堪堪也能组支足球队什么的，但正常人通常怎么面对一个刚拒绝了自己的女孩？这方面的经验我还真没有。

杰西卡的目光准确地锁定在刚着陆的我脸上，看起来一点也不惊讶。她第一次恢复了包括肤色在内的本来面目，夜色掩映下的眼神直率而坦荡，只一个对视，我就知道这些天她想着我就像我想她一样。

“嘿。”杰西卡朝我晃晃酒瓶，示意了一下自己周围，“需要些新地方？”

她的作风和我挺相似：屋顶厚得能当被盖的尘垢中间被清理出了一片形状不规则的空地，绰绰有余地放得下她和三个酒瓶，但不过分亲密的距离上要再加一个人就有些挤了。

“看来是的。”我耸耸肩，给自己清了片地方，不近不远地坐着。

杰西卡扔过来一瓶酒，我接住了。

“先说清楚，作为一个半吊子治疗师，我不赞同你这么做。”

“怎么说呢，我好像没从你的实际行动中感受到这点。”

“因为你很需要它，不是吗？”杰西卡敲敲手里的瓶子，它再次满了。

“你想说些什么吗？”我努力不让自己带上抵触的腔调，会说到这个话题的人当然是为我好，只是它已经被重复太多次了。

“实际上，不。我对此无能为力。”杰西卡啜饮了一口，在我琢磨出这句话意义的好坏前又接了一句，“而且吉普赛人总是欢迎同饮者的，尤其是在这样的时刻。”

“这样的时刻，我不确定。”

“只是喝酒而已，和聊天。”

这是我不会拒绝的邀请，所以我起开了瓶塞，和杰西遥遥地做了个碰杯的动作。

“在我们开始前，你真的不打算说些什么吗？”我问，“你应该是这所房子里最了解他的人。”

杰西卡此前在规模不大的纪念仪式中保持着冷淡的沉默，所有人举杯前唐克斯欲言又止地看了她一眼，而她只是率先将杯里的东西一饮而尽。

既然我都能留意到，那么她肯定也不会错过鲍勃看她的眼神。杰西卡若有所思地望着前方，手里的酒瓶轻轻敲着小腿。现在除去那头泛着光芒的金发，她已经完全像是个吉普赛人。

“杰西卡。”

“什么？”

“没什么。”我摇摇头。没什么，只是觉得她很漂亮——离我很远的漂亮，“那么，介意说说你在想什么吗？”

“简单来说，”她的表情里流露出恶作剧的味道，“我在思考死亡。”

这个答案确实有点出乎预料，我扬起眉毛。

“你决定改行在巫师界开辟哲学新世界啦？”

“等我的胡子留到邓不利多那么长之后吧。”杰西卡隐约地微笑了一下，“你经历过很多死亡，西里斯。有没有想过自己的？”

“说实话，我觉得现在一头栽下台阶摔死的可能性不是很大。”

她显然很清楚我的潜台词，偏了偏头，“永远呆在这所房子里和死，你选哪一个？”

“当然是第二个，你可真委婉。”

“那这肯定不会永远持续下去。”杰西卡喝了口酒，想了想又补上一句，“哦，我也不是你出去了就会遭遇什么不测的意思。”

“我很感激。”

笑了一会儿之后，杰西卡又恢复了之前的神情，疏远而平静。今晚她和平时不同，而那和肤色没有太大关系，也许和鲍勃有关。

“这个圣诞我见到了我母亲。”杰西卡打断了我的猜测，不过这个话题让我变得更摸不着头脑了。

“她怎么样？”

“她给我的感觉……有什么事要发生，相当坏的事。”

杰西卡看着我的方式让我知道她是当真的，她的判断从不出错。

“她怎么会知道？”

“我之前提过她是个女巫，而且在部落中地位特殊。吉普赛人与命运有某种特殊的联系，他们中就算是麻瓜在流浪中也多以占卜为生，巫师则以与我们完全不同的方式使用魔法。我想如果她能够预知未来，也不是很令人意外。”杰西卡用让我头皮发麻的方式一仰头直接下去了半瓶酒，“而且记得吗？她总是在我的生活的转折点出现。”

“好吧……”思维中接近正常人的那部分让我觉得自己即将说出的话有点搞笑，“你对此有什么线索吗？”

“这我可得好好想想。”杰西卡像模像样地敲着下巴思索道，“大概十多个被我当新闻卖掉过的警戒A等级黑巫师，几个被我顺手牵羊过的仓库，刚被我炒掉的主编……哦，还有房东，我之前欠了两个月的房租。”

“怎么，你最近没卖出新闻吗？”

“呃，差不多吧。”杰西卡露出短暂的笑容，“大部分交易都不会通过古灵阁的账户来进行，所以我也没有存钱的习惯。这段时间有点腾不出空，账上的钱就扣完了。不过贝克太太人很好，应该会给我留口气的。”

“可喜可贺。不过要不是这样你之前欠的房租就可以免了。”我也笑了笑。

“可惜我来之前已经把欠款补上了。”杰西卡注视着下方平静的街道，“说真的，那可不是我预想中脱身后收到的第一条消息。”

“我很遗憾。”

“我也是。”

沉默持续了不短的一阵子，中途我好像听见莫莉在下面叫我们吃饭。那没持续多久，她也没上楼，于是我俩默契地直接忽略了她的声音。

“看起来那件可能即将到来的坏事真的很让你担忧。”我说，“你觉得那有没有可能就是……现在这件？”

“不太可能。从我开始这份工作起，合作过的傲罗和同事也有不少牺牲的。这么说我很抱歉，霍莱特是其中时间最长的一个，但也不至于使我母亲露出那样的神情。”杰西卡用单调的声音说，“当然也可能什么事都没有，只是我该改行了。”

我猜杰西卡平常出人预料的时候也不少，不过她之前还没像今晚这样接连地使我吃惊过。

“这行干久了很容易得被害妄想症，虽然那并不代表没人要害你。不管怎么说，我可不想变成穆迪那样。”杰西卡的声音突然变得很轻，“我本来从不去想这个的。”

柔软的触感落在我的面颊，我听见她耳边深吸了一口气。

“拜托，别让自己活在地狱里。”

来得及看清她的脸之前，杰西卡已经消失在了天窗下方。我低头看着手里的酒瓶，怔了很长时间。


	17. Chapter 17

本人西里斯·奥赖恩·布莱克，现立遗嘱如下：本人身故后，名下所有财产（包括所继承布莱克家族祖宅在内）均由哈利·詹姆·波特继承。本人指定阿不思·珀西

呃，邓不利多的全名是什么来着？

我得承认这确实有点丢人：神经兮兮地要立遗嘱，为两句话就能交代完的事纠结得扔了一地的废纸团，最后还忘了打算指定的遗嘱执行人的名字。

算了，明天再去问莱姆斯吧，这么“重要”的知识他肯定记得。

不对，今天晚些时候。我看了看旁边的钟，给自己做了个小修正。

纸团一个接一个地在火炉里卷曲燃烧起来，我边踢边考虑着要不要在空白处给哈利和其他人留几句话，像是“我知道你很想念我不过别急着来和我团聚”之类。

然后夜风温暖的抚触提醒我窗户开了。我惊讶地看了一眼还在窗框上的手，思考自己这么做的理由的同时我又发觉自己已经看向了窗外。

路边有一个人。

平时到了这个点广场上也可能有流浪汉或者醉汉，他们通常都是低着头或是四下张望着路过。但路灯昏暗的光线下，那个静立的人抬起头，确凿无疑地看着我所在的方向。

格里莫广场12号在麻瓜——现在应该说是所有没被赤胆忠心咒允许的人——眼中都是不存在的。

我得去弄明白。

换上长袍，收好魔杖，放轻脚步走下楼。碰到门把手的时候我大脑某处突然警钟大响，惊得几乎出了一身冷汗。

见鬼，我他妈这是打算出去吗？

我当然想出去，将近一年的时间里除此之外我几乎没有过任何其他愿望。我一直相信自己会在某个忍无可忍的时刻炸飞那扇雕花大门，在大路上以疯狂的速度奔跑着让肺部因灌满自由的空气而炸裂。

但绝不是这样，理所当然地打理好自己伸手拉门，就好像太平日子里出去买蛋糕。

也许某种可以针对特定个体实施、并且能绕过老房子层叠保护咒的迷惑咒语。如果食死徒真的掌握了这种方法，那么这个总部就没有任何安全可言了。事实上他们可以把反对者从任何地方弄出来。

包括霍格沃茨。

直觉告诉我门外没有任何危险，和魔法打了35年交道的经验则告诉我最好不要相信直觉，那实在太容易被篡改了。

我就这么想着在门边留下一个警告的标记，开门走了出去。

吸进第一口清新温润的空气时我真真正正地惊出了一身冷汗，下意识地想绕回门后，被身后大门关合的轻响阻止了。事已至此，我只能尽可能不引人注目地将手伸进口袋，暗自庆幸自己还能剩下带上魔杖的意识。

不速之客就站在我身前几步远的位置，现在已经可以辨认出那是个削瘦的女人。她背对着路灯昏黄的光线，似乎以古怪的姿势将双手笼在袖中，我只能隐约地看出她层叠衣裙上色彩艳丽的印花——相当典型的吉普赛风格。接下来她开口时的嗓音让我有了一个模糊的猜想。

“你的意志力很强。”

“谢谢。”我扯扯嘴角，听到太阳穴的剧烈跳动已经平息下来。

相对静立了一阵，我能感觉到她上下打量的视线，可能是在做评估之类的。如果真是这样那可能有点不妙，我今晚倒没怎么喝，不过这些日子里我看起来大概一直和流浪汉没什么区别。

“你很害怕我吗？”沉静的女中音带着笑意。

我打了个介于不置可否和肯定之间的手势，朝她走去。

配合着我的脚步，她转身侧对光线，这样我们再次相对站立时我就能看清她的脸。那是张我很熟悉的脸，因为她和杰西卡完全是一个模子里刻出来的——或者该说另一个杰西卡，毕竟我不知道她的吉普赛名字。

“你是她的妈妈，对吗？”我问，“另一个杰西卡？”

这个杰西卡深色的长发随意地披散，饱满的红唇勾起一个完美的弧度。近距离下很容易理解当初杰斯的父亲为什么对她着迷，这个女人有着荒原般的气质，充满疏远而致命的吸引力。

“塞拉芬娜。”她说出了自己的名字，“她是怎么向你提起我的？一个不负责任的母亲？”

“事实上，我想她崇拜你。”

塞拉芬娜的神情动摇了一下，却并不显得意外：“傻姑娘。”

“她想要变得和你一样。”我听出了自己声音里的苦涩。

“我将她留给约翰的父母，希望他们能给她一个信仰。但后来约翰告诉我，他失败了。”塞拉芬娜的笑容看上去很忧伤，“她就是要走这条路。”

“你有没有想过回去，陪伴在他们身边？”我轻声说，“那也许会让一切变得不同。”

“每时每刻。”

她只是不能。杰西卡说。

“她觉得有事要发生，关系到她命运的、糟糕的事。”我试探地说，不认为眼前的人只是为了见我而来。

“那孩子总是很敏锐。”她看着我，“你爱她吗？”

这是个令我猝不及防的问题，回答前我先回想了杰西卡平静的声线、手指握住酒瓶的样子和眼中恶作剧的闪光。

“没错。”

相对而言下一个问题就要容易得多了。

“你能为她做什么？”

“我可以为她去死。”

塞拉芬娜摇摇头。

“那是容易的部分——最容易的。”她圆形的耳环随着头部的动作轻轻晃动，“有很多原因可以让你付出生命……但有些东西只有爱才能做到。例如，你是否曾为了她而去构想一个未来？”

在我还在发愣的时候，塞拉芬娜收起柔和的神情，黑瞳的直视让我有瞬间产生了正在为某种神明所裁决的感受。随后她的手第一次从袖中显露了出来，平伸到我面前，掌心托着一副横放的塔罗牌。

那双手收了回去，塔罗牌凭空悬浮在我们之间。我的手在塞拉芬娜的目光中有了自主意志般地拿起了一叠牌，把它放到靠近塞拉芬娜的方向，又从这叠牌上拿起另一叠，放在靠近自己的位置。

我的手刚离开牌的边缘，面前的三叠牌就以不同的顺序再次合为一叠，顺时针旋转了90度。

宿命般的重压感袭来，我咽了咽，从中抽了一张，将牌面转向自己。

高耸入云的塔被闪电击毁，两个人自崩塌中跌落。

涂着蔻红的手指轻触纸牌上缘，它猛然在我指间焚毁，不留片迹。我吃了一惊，从着迷中回过神来。

塞拉芬娜再度将双手和剩余的牌收回袖中，刚才雕塑般的脸浮现出比恸哭更为深切的悲哀。

想着这是怎么回事，我转身走回老宅。上楼的时候我想起自己甚至没和她说再见，而当我回到房间关上敞开的窗户时，她还站在那儿。

塞拉芬娜抬起头来，于是我挥了挥手。

第二天早上莱姆斯被门口的警示标记吓得直冲进我房间时，凌晨发生的一切已经成了我记忆中与出门买蛋糕同样模糊而无关紧要的琐事了。


	18. Chapter 18

“波特已前往神秘事务司，陷阱。”

火红的羽毛在我和莱姆斯眼前飘落，我不知道有多少凤凰社成员收到了相同的消息，两分钟内金斯莱和唐克斯就从火炉里钻了出来。

“我们修改了飞路网监控总部的人的记忆，他们会以为我们的活动是经过授权的。”金斯莱对面露担忧的莱姆斯解释道，“其他人应该已经收到我们的消息了，这样他们能尽快赶来。”

我站在一旁，我很冷静。

说话间穆迪也从炉子里走了出来，即便是踩在厚地毯上他的脚步还是很沉重。

“有具体的情报吗？”他用那标志性的咆哮似的嗓音问。

显然没有，如果不是斯内普传来的消息，我们甚至都不会知道有这回事。话说回来，要是他有认真教哈利大脑封闭术的话说不定根本就不会有这回事。但现在显然不是理清鼻涕精欠揍程度的最佳时机。

“够了，出发吧。”我说。

“等等，西里斯……”

“有什么可等的？等着伏地魔乖乖把哈利送回来？”我直视着莱姆斯，他因我近乎凶狠的打断而显得有些惊讶，“闭嘴把接下来的话咽回去，月亮脸。詹姆的儿子、我的教子正陷入危险，要是你叫我留在安乐窝里避难，我就揍掉你的门牙，懂了吗？”

有那么一刻，整个客厅里静得只能听见炉火里的噼啪声。

“不，我只是想说必须有人通知邓不利多。”莱姆斯并没有退缩，“有大事发生时他总是有办法知道的，如果他回到总部来，得有个能告诉他发生了什么的人。”

没人能对一个平静成这样的家伙发多长时间的火，又瞪了他几秒后我便意识到现在是自己在浪费时间。

好吧，需要传信的，这个好办。

“克利切！”

传达指令的过程中克利切似乎一直在使劲儿忍笑，要是我有心关注的话会意识到这反常得已经快上升到超现实的程度了，但我只介意自己的语速是否足够快。

很快我就由衷地希望自己之前省略了传令这一步骤，炉火再次变成绿色时四根魔杖同时指向了走出来的陌生女子。她举起双手，确定场面稳定后看了我一眼，我拔出魔杖走上前去。

“原形立显。”

杰西卡恢复本来面目时除了我和她之外的人都松了口气。

这阵子我还是有很多空闲时间，所以我把它们中的很大一部分花在了思考那段不寻常的对话上。我从没有那么认真地考虑过再次见到一个人时要说些什么，也从没想过自己会那么不乐意见到她。

分析完现状之后没有其他人出现，在场的人都知道不能再等下去了。

“计划很简单，飞路到魔法部地下七层能通过壁炉到达的最接近神秘事务司的地方。”穆迪咆哮着说，“下去之后两人一组分头行动，找到哈利之后立即带他离开。记住哈利的生命是首要的，就算同伴在身边倒下也不能恋战。时刻保持警惕！现在分组。”

我两步走到了杰西卡身边，她很快地打量了我一下。我知道自己看上去不那么像生活在地狱里了，至少身上不再散发出一整个星期的陈酒气味。

唐克斯发出很响的咂嘴声，她本来想选莱姆斯，但最后被配给了金斯莱，因为他们合作的经验更多。我自我放松地想着那意思是不是金斯莱更擅长收拾唐克斯弄出的烂摊子。

壁炉重新燃起绿色的火焰，穆迪伤痕累累的脸在忽明忽暗的光芒中显得更为可怖。他阴沉的视线慢慢扫过在场的每个人，假眼往后一翻看向即将进入的炉子。

“行动！”他吼道，第一个踏进了火焰之中。

接下来是莱姆斯和金斯莱，唐克斯弯腰之前回头笑着朝杰西卡挥了挥手。我看着她的袍角完全消失，用不带感情的口吻极快地开口：“这件事结束……”

“等结束后再说。”杰西卡更快地打断了我。

我于是走进壁炉喊出了目的地，任由炎热和旋转掌控自己。

不知是不是心理作用，从火焰中出来时明暗反差大得让人吃惊。杰西卡紧随在我身后出现，扫视了一下周围的环境。简短的交流过后我们按照刚才走进壁炉的顺序快步跑下了楼梯，转过五个弯之后是一条令人不愉快的极为狭长的走廊，如果那头有人埋伏的话一个够强劲的咒语就足以打穿我们全部。

走廊在约百米之后分出了两条岔路，穆迪打了个手势，他和金斯莱作为我们中经验最丰富的人走进了左边那条，其他人走另一条。我隐约怀疑这鬼地方会不会把我们挨个分开，但很快这条路就到了尽头，我们面前出现了一扇黑色的门。

属于孩子的尖叫从门后传来。

哈利就在里面。

“上！”

哈利站在一个台子上与一群食死徒对峙着，卢修斯·马尔福跳上前去想从他手里拿走什么东西，后者刚回头就被唐克斯的昏迷咒击退。我意识中的一小部分注意到另一扇就在身边打开的门里冲出了穆迪和金斯莱，其余则和目光一同锁定在毫无防备向受伤的朋友靠近的哈利身上。

一个戴着斗篷的家伙拦住了我的去路，几个回合之后我余光瞥见哈利被一个铁塔似的家伙卡住了脖子。我焦躁起来，险些被绿光击中。杰西卡用一道铁甲咒将我和对手阻隔开来，她现在同时应付着两个人。不需多言，我立即向哈利的方向冲过去。

他拖着受伤的同伴努力远离战团，却不幸离身后正在决斗的穆迪越来越近。我们之间的距离缩短到最后几英尺时一切似乎静止了片刻，穆迪被一道红光正中面门，他的假眼在空中划出一道弧度。攻击者躲开了我的昏迷咒转过头来，我冲得太快了，来不及念第二道咒语，索性一肩膀撞了上去。

有那么几秒决斗演变成了贴身肉搏，我挨了几下重击的脑袋有点懵，全凭本能辨别着射来咒语的方向。哈利从我的侧后方用一个漂亮的全身束缚咒击中我的对手，他犯了新手最容易犯的错误：沉浸于打倒敌人的激动中而忘了关注周围的环境。我扑过去大吼着“干得漂亮”按下他的脑袋，两道昏迷咒从我们头顶擦过。

我推着两个男孩弯腰在咒语的轨道间辗转，哈利手里紧攥着一个预言球，估计那就是食死徒拼命要弄到的东西。来到房间另一头的台阶下之后，我努力平复着呼吸命令哈利：“现在我要你们离开——”

一阵尖利而熟悉的大笑，我下意识地回头，屋子对面唐克斯软绵绵的身体正顺着台阶向下滚落，我的堂姐贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇毫无阻碍地向这个方向冲来，一边朝四面八方发射着杀戮咒。我清楚地看见杰西卡的头侧被其中一道绿光擦过，一些金发飞散开来。

“哈利，拿好预言球，带上你的朋友快跑！”

接下来我就再分不出任何精力来关注其他事物了，贝拉特里克斯施咒又快又狠，不过那还在其次，她身上有种疯狂的东西让人胆战心惊。周围的混乱成了模糊喧嚣的背景，我全心沉浸于这场决斗中，不在乎是否会被偷袭或者被其他方向射来的流光击中。

躲过两道绿光，又击开一道红光，陌生而熟悉的战栗从脊椎滑落，滚烫的血液自被震颤得麻木指尖流遍四肢百骸。有声音在整个巨穴般的屋子里回荡，那几乎不能被称之为笑，我费了些力气才意识到这声音来自自己的咽喉，换个时间我也许会被它吓到。我看见贝拉特里克斯瞪着我，目䀝欲裂，感觉到自己的嘴摆出了脑子里冒出来的第一句话。

“得了，你可以做得更好！”

我看着一道红光从胳膊下穿过，击中了我的前胸。

旋转的世界静止了，又飞快地远去。我的潜意识立即给出了答案——昏迷咒而已，没事，至少在她给你补上一下之前不会有事。

真可惜，这么快就要退出了。

低低的絮语传来。我猜我在后退，因为那声音变得越来越清晰，但我不能确定絮语来自我的身后，它更像是从我胸口深处某个角落里爬出来并由内而外地渗透我的全身。

没有音节，没有含义；不是倾诉，不是警告。它是那种你会愿意在死前听到的声音，让你想起你遗落在那个世界的一切，又或者说想起将你遗落在这个世界的一切——引导着你的回归。

于是我毫不怀疑自己将要死了。

这其实不坏，愤怒也好憎恨也好都已平息，甚至感觉不到遗憾或者绝望。我猜想过很多次自己在这一刻会看到什么——詹姆、莱姆斯、莉莉、那个叛徒，然后毫不意外地我看见了杰西卡，就像在颠倒混乱的梦境中一样，安静而探究地看着我。

我们从来没有讨论过这件事，但我想她应该也是记得的，毕竟忘掉被一个从天而降身上沾满血肉的杀人犯砸倒的经历肯定不那么容易。被那个年轻傲罗击飞出去的时候我知道已经结束了，事实上在那个万圣节的夜晚就已经结束。我捕捉到视线中唯一清晰的一张脸，记住了它，就像某种祭奠。

杰西卡永远不会知道我曾经用过多长时间来想她，那无关情感或者欲望，只是一个濒死者想在空落的心里盛些什么。

死亡轻柔地伸手拂过我的后颈，于是我想，我爱她。

这是我所能想到的最后一件事。


	19. Chapter 19

“看到这么白亮的天花板真让人欣慰。”我费劲地转动着脖子，朝一边从报纸后边急切抬起头的莱姆斯龇牙咧嘴地笑笑，“这可不是我想象中来世要说的第一句话。”

“感觉怎么样？”往常他这种关切的眼神总会让我一阵肉麻。

动手动脚耸肩的努力全告失败，我诚实地回答：“动不了。”

“你之前‘死’了一次。”

“不知为何我一点也不奇怪。”

莱姆斯有点恼火地瞪着我，当初我和詹姆干完把脑袋放在回旋镖上扔出去一类的事被他发现之后他就会露出这种表情，我俩则嘲笑他摆着一张“父亲般的脸”。

“行了，在我被我那美丽忠诚的堂姐打倒之后到底发生了什么？”

“金斯莱继续迎战贝拉特里克斯，邓不利多则在另一边控制住了局面。我检查时发现你没有了呼吸和脉搏，结果哈利在我来得及阻拦之前就朝贝拉特里克斯冲了过去，我想跟过去但被邓不利多拦住了。他让我先带你离开，所以后来发生的事我不太清楚，总之最后哈利被平安无事地带回了霍格沃茨。”

“其他人呢？”

“孩子们都没事，罗恩和赫敏伤得有些严重，但现在都已经痊愈了。金斯莱、唐克斯和穆迪在圣芒戈呆了一段时间，现在也已经出院。你是唯一一个还在病床上的人了。你之前昏迷了一个月，西里斯。”

这是个出乎预料的数据。因为一个昏迷咒，好极了。

我盯着莱姆斯。

“杰西卡只受了轻伤。”他慢吞吞地说，“事情一结束她就消失了整个星期，连圣芒戈都没有去。说是还有工作没完成。”

“她出现的时候还是伪装的相貌，说不定是事情办到半截就被叫过来了。但愿这没给她带来太大的麻烦。”我说。

沉默持续了好一会儿。

“之后她连续三个星期每天都来，从探视时间开始呆到结束。现在连哈利都跟她熟了。”莱姆斯看着我的表情忍了忍笑，又正色起来，“几天前她收到母亲病危的消息，这才离开了。”

我皱起眉头：“母亲病危？”

“现在还没有消息。”莱姆斯点点头，面色有几分沉重。

与塞拉芬娜相对的场景自那晚之后第一次出现在我脑海里，我直觉这与某种力量的减弱有关。我努力回想倒下时感受到的，直到头开始疼。

“我被打倒的时候，周围有没有什么奇怪的东西？”想想那个房间里带触须的大脑、里边东西往上掉的沙漏和不停把自己摔下来的钟，我修正了一下自己的话，“我是说尤其奇怪的。”

“有一个帷幔。”莱姆斯看起来有点不舒服，“事实上你倒下的地方离它只有半步的距离，如果你不是侧倒而是往后倒下的话就会摔进去了。我和哈利过去把你拉开的时候听到里面传出说话的声音，那让我觉得有点……不详。”

“然后你发现我已经死了？”

“你没有死。”莱姆斯强调道，似乎觉得不这么做我就会突然倒毙，“当时你的确已经没有呼吸和心跳了，但邓不利多检查之后似乎发现了什么，要求我把你带到圣芒戈，安置在一间安静的病房。大概一个小时之后，你的生命体征就逐渐恢复了。我想你可能是中了什么会造成假死状况的咒语。”

“我可不觉得亲爱的贝拉会把事情弄得这么麻烦。”我咕哝道，又想起当时自己听到的声音，“有人知道那个帷幔后边是什么吗？”

“不知道。只能确定它很古老，而且感受不到明显的黑魔法痕迹。”

我陷入了沉思，但那没有持续多久，很快我就忍受不了莱姆斯那压抑着某种冲动的表情了。

“还有什么新闻？”

“你就没有别的想问的吗？”他的语调很古怪。

在我的不耐烦完全上脸之前，他把之前正在读的报纸举到了我的面前，黑色粗体的大标题相当醒目。

 

西里斯——并不像一直认为的那么布莱克？

魔法部长福吉·康奈利亲口承认：“我们抓错人了。”

 

那些有文化的人可能会说，守得云开见日月。

在一整批魔法部官员亲眼目睹了伏地魔真容之后福吉粉饰太平的谎言不攻自破，凤凰社的工作在舆论层面上好做了些，副作用则是立即神经质起来了的大众把巫师界的守护者们弄了个焦头烂额。今天约克郡仿佛出现了阴尸明天曼彻斯特好像有几只摄魂怪散步，唐克斯接到一起歇斯底里的黑巫师袭击的报案之后失踪好几个小时，同事们急得火上房，结果是她被孤独的詹姆森太太硬拉着聊了一下午天。

“我宁愿丢掉魔杖挣脱10个全身束缚咒，那都比摆脱她容易！”事后她忿忿地说。

真正令人伤脑筋的是谁都不知道其中有多少属实，例如据唐克斯说布罗克戴尔桥断成两截的传闻刚出现时不少人都当这是个玩笑，但被派出去做例行检查的傲罗随即一脸煞白地回来了。

这只是其中一例，事实的公开也导致对方阵营的行动越来越肆无忌惮。两名凤凰社成员先后被杀，麻瓜世界则接二连三地出现伤亡惨重的超自然事件，到处人心惶惶，据亚瑟说偶发事件逆转小组的成员们这两个月都快忙疯了。

哈利和邓不利多一块摆脱了骗子的恶名，一个重新成了备受称颂的“被选中的男孩”，一个恢复了所有旧职声誉还被不知第多少次邀请去做魔法部长——结果当然是他又一次回绝了。

那群孩子在魔法部一战的事洪水般泄露了出去，有关预言的猜测持续了数周，弄得我都有些好奇了起来。

我醒来之后的那个周末哈利来了两次，他看上去心事重重，而且似乎不仅是因为之前让朋友们陷入危险。他始终不愿告诉我出了什么事，和他一起来的罗恩赫敏也不知道，从他居然听话地答应回姨夫姨妈家住一阵这点来看他确实被什么吓得不轻。

与情势紧张的大局相比，有关我的部分只是滚滚而来的新闻中的小小一角，那其中绝大多数都可以被定义为好消息。

魔法部长——现在该说是前部长——下台前洗清了我的杀人罪名，勉勉强强公开道了个歉，顺便破格给予我合法阿尼玛格斯身份作为补偿。理论上说，我现在应该是一名合法自由的巫师公民了，所以决定出台两小时后我就出门逛了个街庆祝自己劫后余生。

就算以我的低标准来说那也不能算是个好主意。我到脱凡成衣店买了一大批最贵的五颜六色的袍子，挨门挨户地造访对角巷每一间商店给所有认识的人都带了礼物，又到伦敦最好的酒店去大吃了一顿。最后得出的结论是，仅仅是以本来面目走在阳光下这件事就会让我如芒在背。

半天时间里对角巷每个角落里最适合傲罗出击把我拿下的角度都被我在脑子里计算了一遍，而每当周围出现什么变化，我都得使劲掐自己的掌心才能抑制住变形往什么东西底下藏的冲动——想想年轻时我还会被退伍老兵听到气锤声当街卧倒的故事逗得哈哈大笑呢。

更有趣的是，结束数小时的扫货活动之后我的晚餐通心粉刚吃到半截，餐馆就被麻瓜警\察给包围了——福吉显然不小心忘记了我在麻瓜世界也颇具盛名这件事。

出院后我直到新住处选好以及办好麻烦的交接手续前都住在莱姆斯那四面漏风的旧居里，搬进去当晚唐克斯办了个“前奏派对”，不知怎么有人提到了阿兹卡班，没等我醒过味来所有人的目光就齐刷刷地打向了我，我当时真恨不得一头扎进自己的坟墓里。

不过当然，事情总是会慢慢变好的，我猜。

之所以唐克斯的派对被称为“前奏”，自然是因为重头戏在后边。暑假开始两个星期后哈利被接到了陋居，第二天晚上所有人收到邀请去享用了一顿极为丰盛带派对的晚餐，而且人来得少见地齐。不甚晴朗的天空让莫莉有些担心，但陋居的客容量所限，晚餐桌还是摆在了院子里。

有乔治和弗雷德你只用发愁气氛也许会热闹过了头，他俩现在开了一家玩笑商店，第三道菜端上来时莫莉已经忍无可忍地宣布禁止任何韦斯莱魔法把戏产品出现在陋居范围之内。

甜点上桌时派对已经彻底击败晚餐占据了主流，莫莉终于气咻咻地放弃了让所有人好好吃东西的咆哮。自认过了狂欢年纪的我和莱姆斯成熟地在一边偷笑着围观，很高兴看到哈利显得比任何时候都放松和快乐，直到被人狠狠地踢了小腿肚。

“哎哟！你以为自己在干嘛，尼法朵拉？”

“是唐克斯！”我那外甥女恶狠狠地朝院子另一头使了个眼色，把我拽起来然后老实不客气地一屁股坐下。

是啊我知道，杰西卡刚才悄没声地离开了餐桌并且——几乎——完全没受到任何注意，她显然有着消除自身存在感的特殊技能。不过我严重怀疑唐克斯这么干只是因为这个位置在莱姆斯对面，后者一下子僵直得就像对面新来的是美杜莎——这段时间可不会无聊了。

如果是我走得好好的突然被人从背后拍打大概会直接一肘子甩过去，所以我考虑一阵子怎么表明自己的存在，清清嗓子也许是个好主意。

杰西卡停住了脚步，所以我直接走到了她身边，然后她的手滑进了我的手中。这是第一次，却契合到我俩都有些没反应过来。

小路窄到两人并肩而行都有些勉强，路边繁茂起来了的灌木和草丛不停摩擦着我们的裤脚，还好我们穿的都不是长袍。一路走到半山腰被苹果园包围的简易魁地奇球场，杰西卡松开我的手在松软的草地上坐下，我于是也坐在了她身边。


	20. Chapter 20

“你母亲怎么样了？”

“我刚回到家的时候她几乎像是活不过当晚的样子，但情况很快稳定了下来。离开前她的身体已经没大碍了，除了看上去一下子老了好几十岁。”

“她有没有和你说过生病的原因？”

“没有确切地说过，只提到了‘代价’。”杰西卡有些低落，若有所思地把一缕金发抹到耳后，“我怀疑她根本就不是生病。我查过很多关于吉普赛魔法体系和占卜的资料，预言有着惊人的自我实现能力，改变既定的命运便需付出代价。她可能是……干涉了某些事情，并为此付出了代价。”

我思索着是否应该告诉杰西卡那晚发生的事，听上去塞拉芬娜并没有提及，不知道她是想由我来和杰西卡谈还是打算在恰当的时期告诉她。不管怎么说那个猜想还没有证实，但它让我迫切地想要见见塞拉芬娜。

在这个时间向杰西卡提出要见她母亲，想来总有些怪怪的。而且我相信如果塞拉芬娜认为有必要，不管在哪里她都能找得到我。

“她现在怎么样？再次离开了吗？”

“没有。我想她的身体情况已经不允许她继续流浪了，不过还有些别的。”杰西卡神情复杂，“如果她想走的话什么也拦不住的，我觉得她是真的打算安定下来。倒不是我对此有什么不满，只是很难想象她同父亲和我生活在一个屋檐下。”

“或者说你很难习惯自己心目中神秘又强悍的偶像成了个普通母亲？”

杰西卡显然是下意识想否认的，考量了一会又点点头，“说不定。那也许有助于改善我与他们的关系，我知道他们很爱我，我也爱他们，但是我花了26年也没办法适应我的家庭生活。”

“所以你向往成为你母亲？”

“有一部分是吧。”杰西卡忽然笑了笑，“你知道吗？关于我母亲预见到的事，我之前的猜测是可能我要死了。”

“什么？你觉得她会预见到自己女儿要出事却什么也不做吗？”

“她当时的眼神就像是诀别，这个推测是其中一种可能的情况，实际上也可以相反。现在想来，这也可能是她一定会为此做些什么但这将导致她付出沉重的代价，或者她早知代价是什么，于是在与昔日的生活诀别。我还猜测过是否是我父亲身上将发生一些事，不过就目前的情况来看还是事情本该发生在我身上的可能性比较高。或许我之前本来会在那场混战里死去的……”

“等等，等等。”我设法从杰西卡这一大段“可能”中找出些要点，“你是在告诉我你当时觉得自己可能快死了却什么也没对其他人说？”

“呃，”杰西卡眨眨眼，“只是其中一种猜测。而且不管什么时候我都不知道自己能活多久，当时情况和其他时候也没什么差别……好吧，我也不是完全什么也没说啊。”

我收回瞪视的目光，觉得自己可能体会到了一部分莱姆斯的心情。不过当然了，西里斯·布莱克总是比他更酷，可不会把话题岔到珍惜生命拒绝冒险信任同伴上去。 

“除了那个含糊其辞的‘有坏事要发生’预警以外？”我回忆了一下，“对了，你说你打算转行，还有你本来从不去想这些什么的。”

“就是……嗯，危急的情况我也遇到过几次，但那样的时刻我唯一的念头是怎么摆脱这种局面，根本感觉不到恐惧或者绝望之类的。事后想起来当然也会害怕，不过也已经过去了。我一直觉得如果我因公殉职的话最后一个念头肯定不是回忆我的一生或者是什么我最爱的人和事，我会想着解决办法然后一切在我意识到之前结束。”

唐克斯有一阵子经常和我说话，大部分话语就像淌进无底洞的小溪一样在我的心不在焉里消失无踪，此时其中一句却突然从某个地方浮现出来。

“杰西是那种‘就算只能再活一秒也要做很多事’的人。”

我把这句话告诉了杰西卡，她惊讶地扬起眉毛，似乎惊讶于唐克斯结论的精准性。

“她可是个傲罗，我敢打赌大部分人都小瞧了她。”我补充道。

“我认识她的时间比这里所有人都长，当然不会小瞧她。”杰西卡反驳道，“我只是在猜测她见到你多长时间以后就把我给卖了个干净。”

“大概……两个月？”我佯作思索，“顺带一提，克里茜（克莉斯汀的简称）这个名字真挺好听的。”

“去你的。”杰西卡朝我比了个手枪的动作，“还想听重点吗？”

我端正坐好，然后朝她敬了个礼。杰西卡笑了起来，比任何时候都要开怀，那很好看。

“几个月前那次，我受伤之后被几个人逼到了死角，情况基本是无计可施。原本我是像之前一样，盘算着如何设法撑到霍莱特赶到的。”杰西卡的目光柔和而明澈，“不知怎么的，我想起了你。突然间我就意识到自己很可能会在下一秒死去。”

我张了张嘴，感到有些词穷。我想起与过去一同盘踞在脑海中的梦魇，想起低语从身后帷幔中渗透的时刻，我是怎样地记起她。

我无法对她提起这些。

“那就是为什么你挺过来之后的第一件事就是把我甩掉？”我打着哈哈，希望渺茫地祈祷她没有看出什么来。

“我当时有点害怕，说真的。现在也是。”杰西卡说，静静望着山下喧闹的陋居。

我也是。

“是什么改变了你的主意？”我问。

“‘如果今天是生命的最后一天你最大的遗憾是什么’之类的很俗套的想法吧。”遥远的灯火映在她神色的瞳孔里，“有人让我善待自己。”

“唐克斯？”我猜测道，“还是鲍勃？”

“霍莱特给我的最后一个忠告。我告诉他我从来都只会做自己想做的事，他则说那不是全部。他希望我能敞开自己，与他人分享我的感受。”

“他是对的。”

杰西卡没说话，她放松地放平一条腿，手搭在膝盖上。

“你很想念他，对吗？”我试探着问。

“对。”杰西卡爽快地承认了。看来今晚的确是个例外，在我印象中她开口时几乎从不犹豫，但也很少吐露真心，不知是因为工作还是天性如此。

“我大概没资格这么想。他还活着的时候我从没把他当成朋友，在加入凤凰社之前我们已经合作了将近4年，但他一直以为我的名字是爱伦·金尼。”

“他没问过？”

“问过一次。大概在第二年的时候，他委婉地问了我爱伦是不是真名，我告诉他这现在就是我的真名之后就没再追问。”

“他信任你。”

“尽管其他明智的人都不这么认为。我总是将卖出新闻放在协助傲罗行动之前、我始终不透露取得那些照片的方法、我只提供有限的情报，那么多充分的理由摆在面前，他还是信任我。”杰西卡叹了口气，“都说回忆会把人美化。可我早该知道遇见他是我职业生涯里最幸运的事。”

“你知道……他和你说过如何看待你吗？”

“没有，但我知道。一个勇敢、善良、有智慧而又魅力非凡的暗访女记者，如此之类。他认为我是最好的那一类人，那就是为什么我无以为报。”

“你不这么认为？”

杰西卡苦笑了一下。

“知道为什么沙克尔不信任我吗？一年多以前霍莱特被抓住那次，他那两根手指，是我做的。”

这确实让我震惊，我猜我也把它写脸上了。

“他们提出要给傲罗司弄点纪念品，我就这么做了。这使他们有些受到触动并且完全相信了我有多么痛恨执法部门，之后我顺利地得以单独和霍莱特呆了一阵，在他的镣铐和束缚咒上动了点手脚。第二天黎明前他逃走了。”

“你救了他。”

“有很多方法可以达到这个目的。而且他可以本早得多地离开那个地狱的，只是我因为不想惹上嫌疑，延缓了咒语生效的时间。”

“你别无选择，你有你的工作。”

“我当然有得选择！”她深呼吸缓和了一下，“我有我的工作，那就是问题的所在。我将它放在第一位来考虑，采取风险最小的方式来解决问题。动手前我想都没有想，因为我要继续潜伏其中，我也要救他，所以我就这么做了。你明白我在说什么吗？”

“差不多。”我凝视她的眼睛，“但你将救他视为必须，他肯定明白这才是重要的。”

“他的确是这么认为的。”杰西卡疲惫地说，“一定有其他的办法，可我没有去想。那样做的时候我甚至没有感觉，霍莱特也没说过什么，所以这件事很快就被我放到脑后去了。直到看到金斯莱看我的样子，我才意识到有什么不对劲。我习惯了旁观和参与那些罪行，我早已经是我以为自己在抵制的那些人中的一员了。”

我刚想开口，被杰西卡打断了。

“你知道最可怕的是什么吗？是意识到这一点没有给我带来多大震动，就好像事情本就该是这样。沙克尔和穆迪都知道长期混迹于那些人之中会有怎样的影响，他们从来都不会完全信任线人，永远有第二手准备。但霍莱特，有的时候我真的不知道他怎么当的这么多年傲罗。”

她冷酷的声音让我想起那个夜晚。

“不对。”

她看着我。

“你告诉我你用了那么长时间与他们同流合污，不能让这一切白费。你为此必须回去。”我伸出的手在半空停了一下，最后落在她的肩膀上——同时模糊地想起詹姆绝对会为这个动作笑死我的，“你在恐惧。你害怕成为他们中的一员，而这是最强大的力量。不管你怎么看待自己，杰斯，你是我见过最好的女孩。”

杰西卡沉默了一会儿。“你对多少女孩说过这话？”

“呃，……”

绝妙的回答没有说出来，不过那也不重要了。

我并不是大男子主义者，所以对头两次的吻都由女方主动这件事并没有纠结太久，而且杰西卡让我没法想其他东西。这个吻的长度让我缺乏锻炼的中年人的肺受到了严峻的挑战，不过我想我不介意以后经常锻炼它们一下。

“关于辞职的那件事，我是认真的。”杰西卡平复着呼吸。

我轻轻揽着她，让她靠在我肩上。

“你想做什么？”

“我不知道，只是觉得是时候换一种生活方式了。”杰西卡低低地说，直起身来，“我会找到它的。等到这场战争结束。”

等到这场战争结束。

“一个人走夜路实在太孤单，两个人结伴而行不是更好吗？”我说。

她露出微笑，“即使黎明已经到来，有一个旅伴也不是坏事。”

这个夜晚天空覆盖着青灰的云层，所有的星光都在杰西卡的眼睛里。

（全文完）


End file.
